Oh My Goddess!
by Demigodkid1999
Summary: Today started off nice and easy. By that, I meant crazy. My best friend has a crush on a guy who doesn't acknowledge her as a person, a sarcastic cook who doesn't like my attitude or how I cook my omelets, and a hyper active carpenter's son believes that I'm a sadist, which I am not. I just stop people who act like idiots. Dear Harvest Goddess...what did I do to deserve this?
1. Tasers Are Awesome For Creepers

**Hello everyone! It is the author you have been waiting for! Demigodkid1999!**

**Yeah...sorry guys. I really couldn't focus for my other story 'Stupid Cupid Improved' because I went to South Carolina with my parents for a week. Even though I had a lap top, it kept turning off when it got overheated. Also, my parents were watching me like hawks in the kitchen. But...  
**

_**I love boogie boarding!**_

**I also got the ****Hunger Games ****book, and it is a pretty good book, if you ask me.**

**Plus, I got the ****Serpent's Shadow ****with**** Catching Fire****. Yep, I love my books...**

**Enough of this introduction stuff and cut to the chase!**

**I do not, and will never, own Harvest Moon. *sigh***

* * *

"Katrina, for the last time, no."

"Come on Alexa! You need to help me on this diary quest! It's GILL!"

"What do you see in him? He's just like those rich pampered jerks across our street."

"...dude, you need to see a eye doctor for your glasses because you must be blind not to see his cuteness."

This was a normal day for me. When Katrina starts a video game, which is mostly likely to be Harvest Moon over anything, she will find a cute boy (or boys)and mainly forget the objective of the game. Sighing, I just looked at Katrina, who was growling at the screen of the T.V. Hey, my name is Alexa, but you can call me Allie or Axe. Whatever you call me is fine, just don't call me Allison or anything that does not have to do with my height. I live in a small apartment with my best friend Katrina, whom you have heard me talking to. She has very long black hair the reaches up to her waist, even if it was tied up. She wore a T-shirt with paint splatters on it from her artist job, and plain jeans with orange sandals with a flower on them. The only thing different about her was the color of her eyes. They were a nice red-brown color, the color of rust almost. She was four inches taller than me. Boo hoo.

As for me, I was pretty average. I had dark brown hair that reach to my shoulders with an annoying cowlick near my ear. I wore a blue cadet jacket with a black t-shit, along with some sneakers that were pretty scratched up. Attached to the belt on my black shorts was my taser. I was a junior police officer at the near by police department. I am also the smallest of all the officers there that all called me a 'Doll' the first day I worked there. Curse me for only being five feet tall. "Katrina, what do you want for lunch?" She paused her game, and blinked "Uh...pizza?"

"We had pizza yesterday, can't we try to cook at home?"

"I can't cook anything, just like Maya."

"Stop using those references."

I only knew some of the starting characters of her game. I used to be obsessed like her, only to become more mature. I was the normal one in the friendship we had while Katrina was a happy-go-lucky girl with me as a bodyguard. Sometimes, I wonder how we became friends. Oh, that's right. Her parents knew my parents, and got us together during a family barbeque. This was also during the time when I didn't have much common sense yet, so when Katrina suggested that we looked into the hole of the tree, which was a few yards away from the picnic table, I went along curiously. Suddenly, I was running with Katrina away from the skunk that seemed to like us. In the end, we took a tomato bath together with my mother scrubbing us down with a pitcher of tomato paste.

"Can't you cook something, Alexa? I'm hungry..."

"...no."

"Why not," Katrina pouted.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I said 'What do you want to eat for lunch?' and you said nothing in reply."

"...I hate you."

"And I hate you too. Now, let's go the restaurant across the street, and see if they're open today."

"No..."

"What do you mean 'no?"

"I'm so lazy...carry me?"

I replied with flipping the cushion under her. She landed with a thump. "OW! That hurt!" I smirked, "Don't be lazy then." I love being mean to Katrina. It was payback from all the times you made me do your math homework. That, however, is another story.

* * *

"Come over here, cutie!"

"HELP!"

My eyes wandered to the woman, who looked at me for help. She had long turquoise hair that was braided into two, and a nice long dress that looked like a tunic. Her aquamarine eyes frantically plead for help. "This shrimp won't help you! She's too puny!" The man that ganged up on the lady was twice my size. He had a greasy bread that smelled like garlic. His beady eyes sneered at me, and he laughed "This is your back up? She doesn't look like she can hurt a fly!" I cautiously went to my belt. Tugging the taser out, I zapped the gorilla man's chest. He fell forward with his body twitching. The woman looked at me shocked. "I am a police officer ma'am. Don't worry." Asking the manager inside for some rope, I tied the man until Katrina finally came out with her DSi.

"Hey Alexa! I just got a Power Ber-"

Katrina's eyes widen. "No...freaking...way. It's the Harvest Goddess from Tree of Tranquility." I narrowed my eyes from the sun, and looked at her more closely. Right behind her were wings, and she was glowing. How did I not see that? "I came here to talk to you Katrina. You are already on Year 3, and you have no rainbows yet. What caused you to not get the rainbows?" I face palmed, "She was trying to get the attention of the Mayor's son Gill. I'm sorry that you came here yourself." She smiled at me softly, "Do not worry about yourself. You completed the rainbows, and got the seedling in 2 years." I blushed at the comment, "Uh...thank you?" The Harvest Goddess faced Katrina with a stern face, "You will need to complete the quest the hard way then Katrina." I paused her, "Wait! Can I help her? She doesn't know anything except flirting. I know it in the game, and in real life!"

That was true fact. I worked on my grandfather's farm for the summer when I was young, and I guess that was when I got attached to Harvest Moon. The Harvest Goddess looked at me with a surprised face, "Do you really want to help your friend?" I smiled, "Yep. Knowing her, she would probably pass out just tilling the land." She and I laughed while Katrina shouted, "I'm not _that_ weak!" As our laughing subsided, Harvest Goddess landed her hands on our heads and mumbled a few incoherent words. Soon, I fell into a pit of darkness with my best friend. The last thing the Harvest Goddess said before disappearing into light was:

_**"Be careful with your friend. She acts...weird, to say the least."  
**_

_**"I will Harvest Goddess. I've dealt with her for seventeen years, I can handle her for more."**_

_**What will happen next time?**_

* * *

_**By the way, if you guys are wondering how old they are, they are both 21 years old. Legal age baby!  
**_

_***cough* Okay...then I will try to upload my other story...if I can overcome my writer's block.  
**_

_**Plus, I've had this story on my mind for a while, so to get it out I type the day away on my computer until I fall asleep.**_

_**I am very excited for everyone to read this and please comment of what will happen. Plus, voice your opinions of the writing technique I am using. I will do what I can. Ciao everyone!**_

_**P.S. PASTA~ (If you can guess the anime character, you get a digital cookie! :D)**_


	2. My Cooking Isn't Crappy Barrette Boy!

**I do not own Harvest Moon. Do you think I make those video games?**

**I love cooking!  
**

**I have terrible spelling...URG!**

* * *

"Alexa..."

"Ugh..."

"Alexa...!"

"Go away!"

"I'll go away when you get off your butt, and help me!"

Grunting unhappily, I saw the problem. Katrina was facing a beagle puppy, which was growling at her with one intention on it's mind. _Must destroy intruders!_ I looked around quickly to find a tennis ball on the ground. Huh, convenient. Clapping my hands, I shook the tennis ball in my hands. The puppy looked at my hand, and its tail started to wag quickly back and forth. "Come here puppy! Do you want the ball? Do you want it? Then...FETCH!" I tossed the ball in the other direction with the dog yelping after it. "Let's run-" We were stopped by a sickle. I grabbed the collar on Katrina's t-shirt, and pulled her back.

"What are you doing here?"

The guy was taller then me by 8 inches. Seriously, I am stinking short, even in a video game! He had brown eyes with slightly caramel-ish hair. He wore a black vest with summer shorts and working boots that were frosted with grime. Then, I heard a growl of anger behind me. The dog was growling at Katrina with that expression that makes you want to scream for your mother. Katrina was back-to-back with me. Two against two. I checked for my taser to see it was still there, but it was low on battery life. Why me? I had used too much when I took down that gorilla man from the street. Well, if hadn't done that, the Harvest Goddess wouldn't be in good touch with me. My clammy lips refused to talk; whenever I was in a situation I would try to save Katrina from creepers. Now it was just the two of us, alone in a video game world.

I have to get new friends.

I'm gonna get a headache after this.

"Hey! We just arrived here, and we don't know where we are! Your dog just attacked us out of nowhere!" Katrina cried in reply. The guy's eyes just closed in slight annoyance,"Alexander! You are such a pest! I thought you actually got intruders for once." The dog went over to his owner to be teasingly scratched on his belly. Aw...how cute. I was a sucker for dogs, especially puppies. Don't diss the puppy dog eyes, they are powerful weapons.

I sighed lightly to see the dog going up to me curiously with the tennis ball in his mouth. "Aw...he wants you to toss the ball again," Katrina cooed. I scratched the puppy's ears, much to his delight. "Alright, now see the ball. Focus...go!" This went on for a few hours, leaving me completely drained of my energy. "Ugh...," I said. "I'm so dang tired." The puppy laid on my stomach with it yawning slightly. Then, I noticed it was sundown. Wow, I really need to pay attention to the time around here. "Alexa, we need to get to the Sundae Inn before nightfall. Kevin is gonna show us the way to the Inn, he's gonna meet someone there. Plus, I don't wanna meet the night creatures around here." I stretched my arms, and followed them to the Inn.

* * *

"Hey, everyone."

Kevin was greeted with Hellos and Heys. Katrina and I got stares from the local people. Geez, talk about creepy. How would you feel when the town you were supposed to heal, or that is what I think at least, be staring at you like you were an alien? My eyes met purple eyes that looked at us with mild interest. There were eyes of different colors, the hair styles, clothes...everything. It seemed like I went back in time. Also, everyone here was so...animated. Then again, you should probably expect that in a video game.

Katrina came back with our room keys. That was when our waitress came over. She had a poofy pink dress, the color of her hair was orange blond, I think, her hair was styled with it sticking up in two braids, and her voice was annoying. It annoyed me the first time I even heard it, and that's hard to do. I mean, I'm friends with_ Katrina_. "What would you like?" Katrina looked at her with a mixed smile and a pinch of matureness. " I would like some spaghetti please. Can I have water too?"

The waitress giggled, "Sure! My name is Maya, by the way. Where did you guys come from? Oh, sorry I'm getting off topic. What would you like to eat?" I stared at the menu, "I would like a glass of water and some chocolate cake." She happily skipped off to the kitchen. "Alexa, why did you get chocolate cake?" I stared at Katrina, "Like I don't know why you got spaghetti." Katrina just stayed silent. She _NEVER_ stays silent like this. "Katrina, what's wrong? You've been acting weird when we got here, and that's more than usual."

Katrina mouthed," Gill is across from us. I don't wanna seem too...weird to him." Looking across from us, there was Gill in all his snobby boy glory. Ugh, he even dressed like one too. I sighed at her,"Katrina if he doesn't like you for who you are, then he's a jackass jerk. Find someone who will care for you, and your...unique personality." Katrina looked at me like I grew a second head. "What? I learned that if you meet someone for who they are, then you are guaranteed a good friendship or something more." Katrina just smiled at me, and patted my head "You are a good friend. You know that?"

"Don't pat me on my head, then like I'm a dog."

Then, a cough was heard. "Uh...excuse me? Your orders are done. Here you go." I looked up to see the guy with purple bored eyes from before, looking like he would wanna be somewhere else, but here. He placed my cake in front of me," Your cake and water." While he gave Katrina her spaghetti, I saw Maya coming out of the kitchen with...something. It looked kinda...weird. It smelled like burnt socks too, even from a distance. "Excuse me? I think that girl is looking for you." He turned to face Maya, dropping the tray with a clatter.

Silence filled the room as Maya took her time going towards him with the 'dish' in her hands. Dramatic, much? To me, it looked like she cooked roadkill and used dirt as a sauce. "Chase? Can you taste my cake?" _My eyes widen, that was CAKE? What the heck? I think I saw it move! _ I tried to eat my non-mutated cake, avoiding to be somehow swept into this when Katrina asked for cheese. "I'll get it," Maya chirped. Katrina turned to Chase as soon as she was gone, "Chase right? Anyways, you should probably run now. She might be back any minute." Chase thanked Katrina, and ran off.

"Here's your cheese! Chase! Oh dang it!"

* * *

The second I fell onto the bed, the second I fell asleep.

I woke up before it was nine o'clock. That was a new record time. Carefully, I walked down the hall, and down the rickety stairs of the Inn. As I went to the kitchen, I began to make an omelet. I love to make food for myself, but I limited myself into making omelets on days that I considered breakfast. Taking out two eggs, some butter, a bowl, and a frying pan, I began to beat my eggs. The rhythm of my fork hit the bowl multiple times, making an annoying chiming noise every time. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

I turned my head to see Chase. His peach colored hair was still not combed, but he had three barrettes to keep some out of his face. He seemed...angry with me. That was what I thought from his expression like I wasn't meant to be in the kitchen. "I'm cooking my breakfast...do you want some?" He looked away from me, and said sarcastically,"No. I can cook for myself thank you very much. I don't want to have an amateur's food." My eyebrows furrowed together. _This guy is just a jerk. I should have not even talked to him in the first place! _"Humph, fine then."

As I put the butter in the pan, Chase said "You might have to leave a note, plus some cash here for the new supplies." I waved him off, "Sure Barrette Boy." I slapped my mouth, that was _not _supposed to come out. "What did you say midget?" Imagine an angry tick mark on my head the size of the Empire State Building. That doesn't even compare of how much that made me pissed. No one, and I mean_** no one**_, makes fun of my height and gets away with it!

"I said 'Barrette Boy!"

"You little dwarf! Take that back!"

"You take back that dwarf comment or you'll get a taste of my omelet!" _OKAY, that was a sucky comeback._

"Ha! That crap is no match for_ my _cooking!"

"**Crap**? You damn son of a bi-"

"WHAT"S GOING ON IN HERE?"

I faced Colleen and Jake, who were still in their pajamas. Katrina rushed down, with her DSi in her hands. "I heard Alexa's screaming! Did someone call her short?" My eye twitched at the comment. Katrina smelled the air, "Is something burning?" I remembered the stove was still on! "Whoops," I said. Taking the frying pan, I turned off the stove and used the fire extinguisher to put out the flames. "Anyone burned?"

Everyone just stared at me like that was normal. "What? That's not the first time I've been in that situation in my life." The police were called to handle with the criminals who were responsible for setting a bomb. Rarely, they were called to put out fire,but it still applied. "Anyways...what was with the screaming?" Chase pointed to me like a child."She went crazy." My eyebrows furrowed again, "Only because you called me a dwarf!" He retorted,"You called me a Barrette Boy!"

"Only because you ARE a barrette boy!"

* * *

"I can't believe this..."

"You got us kicked out and most of our funding is gone!"

"...look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"The Harvest Goddess is helping us."

"How Alexa? We don't have any connection to her in any way!"

"Because I see Mayor Hamilton coming towards us with paper flying out of his hands."

Right on cue, the pudgy man that was the mayor came running towards us as if the world depended on it. Was that the main objective of the game? "Hello ladies! I am the Mayor of Waffle Island! Pleased to make your acquaintance." The mayor was slightly shorter than me. **_Finally!_** Someone who was shorter than me in this cruel tall world!

...I have to find new friends, and fast!

Katrina's weirdness is affecting my brain...

"I'm Katrina and this is Alexa. We want to live here on this island if you don't mind."

"Of course! Anything for you. For a special bonus, we'll let you choose from where to live from THREE different locations, and it's paid for! Plus, it's FURNISHED!"

For once, I smiled at the options. "What are the choices," Katrina asked excitedly.

"You can choose the Hilltop plot, the seaside plot, and the town plot."

"I'll have the seaside plot," Katrina said.

"I guess I can have the Town plot..."

"Perfect! Come with me please!"

* * *

**This is 2,054 words! That's a lot of words! Anyways, please leave a comment in the box below the story, and please tell me if I was correct with any of the personalities of the characters. And if I did mess up, I'm sorry. I haven't played the game in a while... **

**Please review!  
**


	3. MALE Katrina?

I do not own Harvest Moon, or Phineas and Ferb. All I own are Katrina, Alexa, designs of the houses since I thought of them, and the plot of the story.

I just love to write this story, and sorry for the lazy update.

This chapter was really tricky, but pretty funny by most standards.

Enjoy!

* * *

The mayor's belly bounced up and down, making a weird _BOING _noise each time he took a step until he stopped in the middle of the road. Pointing to his left, he showed us a church. "There's the church." Like I didn't know that. "Weddings are usually held here, but we haven't had them recently..." Katrina was about to ask a question, but I shut her up by covering her mouth with my hand before she could say anything. "Mhumph!" I shushed her.

"Come this way ladies!"

Taking my hand off, I wiped it on my black shorts that was now covered in Katrina's spit. "Why did you cover my mouth? I was just gonna ask a question!" I raised an eyebrow, "Like if Gill was single?" Her cheeks flushed pink before turning away from me, chasing after the mayor.

After a while, we finally reached my house. It was a nice average sized house. The outside had a nice light color of blue with some bushes in front with the roof as a normal brown color. The windows were arched as well to make an elegant, yet quaint feeling to the house.

"Do you like it, Alexa?"

I was stunned. "It's beautiful..."

"Wow...it is a pretty snazzy house. Hate to break it to you, but my house is gonna be more awesome than yours!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah...whatever you say Katrina."

She pounded her chest, and gave me a peace sign, "Damn straight!"

"Alright you two! Let's keep moving while the sun is up."

Once again, we walked longer to the bridge where Katrina's house was. The house she had was a brick house, painted carefully with navy blue. The windows were arched, just like mine, and the decorations were pots of flowers. I could name a few of them. Morning Glories, Tulips, Lavender...the list goes on and on. "Told you my house was awesome!" Katrina was starting to spaz out by break dancing on the hill. Bad idea.

The second she went for a moon walk, she tripped over a rock, tumbling down the hill towards her plot of land. I bursted out laughing while Mayor Hamilton went running after her, only to fall down the same way Katrina did. I held my sides as I giggled, occasionally snickering when I went down to help them. Katrina looked at me with a pout, "It's not funny! Where did that rock come from anyway?" Coughing my laughter out, I replied "I think you didn't see it there. If you did, then you would have moved away from it when you had the chance."

"What? I don't get that. I'll just blame the Harvest Spites for being mean to me."

"...Okay then..."

Is it just me or is Katrina getting more and more crazy every second we're here?

...maybe it's just me...

* * *

After saying our goodbyes to the mayor, Katrina suggested we walk through the Ganache Mine District. "Why must we go through the mining district?" She just shrugged, "It's easier to get money from the mine, but we can't get any money until we meet Owen."

"Who?"

"The blacksmith guy with fiery red hair."

"Okay."

I just agreed because if I asked her who he really was, it would take all day. Why must I be stuck with her? Just why couldn't it have been someone with a normal brain?...Never mind that for now. The dusty trail of the mining town was empty until I crashed into someone who was running at an extremely fast pace.

"Ughah!"

"Alexa! You okay?"

"Whoa, sorry dudette. I didn't see you there."

Groaning slightly, I rubbed my eyes to meet a boy with a flaming bandana on his head. He had blue hair with cat like eyes, glittering with the same mischievous spark Katrina had. If this guy was anything like Katrina, my head will explode. I have trouble with just one of her. If it was her freaky alternate guy version _**and her**_, I really believe my head with explode from high annoyance levels.

"Sorry...my name is Luke, by the way."

"My name is Alexa, and that's Katrina."

"Yeah, nice to meet you dude!"

"Nice to meet you too dudette!"

Oh good goddess, they even talked the same! Well, not exactly but it was close.

"Where are you girls going anyways?"

"We're just going to the mining district to meet the people and stuff. Plus, thanks to Miss 'My Food is Awesome!' over there, we're flat broke. So, we need to go to the mines."

"My buddy Owen could give you his old hammer. Come on, I think he's training in the Fugue Forest!"

They sped over to the forest with me yelling, "Slow down you idiots! Goddess only gave me short legs to run with!" I am absolutely sure they are twins, no matter the universe. I still hate the fact that I was five feet tall still.

* * *

Gasping for air, I clutched my pounding heart. "God, I feel like I ran the mile in just five minutes..." "Alexa, you are so out of shape. Maybe you should lay off the doughnuts..." I glared at Katrina, "Stop stereotyping my eating habits woman!" She just gave me a raspberry.

Katrina is like a five year old girl in a twenty one year old's body. I am serious. "Hey Owen!" Luke's voice reached my ears, alerting me of the boy. "Hey Luke, who are friends?" The man in front of me was probably the tallest person I have ever met. Why must I be so dang short!

"This is Katrina, and the other one is Alexa."

"Hey, midget." Owen said, patting me on the back.

My confidence in becoming taller is starting to shred to small pieces. I sulked into the shoulder of Katrina as she rubbed my back. "Why am I so short?" She sighed, "I don't know, Alexa. I don't know..."

"What's with the..."

"Don't say anything about her height. She's been dissed about ever since this morning with Chase."

"What happened?"

"She got called a midget while she called him a Barrette Boy."

* * *

~Meanwhile...

"Why do I have the urge to scream at Katrina? Oh well...," the orange haired Barrette wearing cook thought.

* * *

The two friends looked at me, they bursted out laughing. "Goddess...! Alexa, you have the gift of namecalling!" I just smiled at the two laughing best friends. They reminded me of when me and Katrina when we were young, still pulling pranks on each other until we got grounded.

"Can we have the hammer please?"

"Can you handle the power of the hammer?"

"Yes. Yes I can."

"Please don't use that quote."

I picked up the hammer and swung it too close to Katrina.

"Whoa! Watch out guys!"

"Alexa! Don't be such sadist, you're trying to hit me!"

"You're a sadist?"

"No, Luke. She's just yelling random stuff out."

Thank goddess for Owen for being normal, unlike the Twins of Random Town.

"You're a sadist! Run for your lives! She has a hammer to destroy us all!"

Harvest Goddess, if you really care about me and my sanity, GET ME OUT OF THIS NUTHOUSE WORLD!

"Hey, you guys hungry?"

Hearing my stomach rumble at the word 'food', I nodded. "Yep, I am hungry."

Luke eyed me suspiciously, "Hungry enough to eat at the Inn?"

"If you want me to make fun of Chase, then you pay for dinner."

"Deal!"

I may not like the guy who was as hyper as my best friend and called me a sadist, but if it was for food _AND_ to annoy Chase, I will do it. Don't judge me, you should have expected me to eat something because one, I didn't eat anything for breakfast or lunch, and two I was carrying a hammer the size of my head.

Sundae Inn here I come, and you better watch out Chase because I'm coming at ya Barrette Boy!

* * *

This chapter is 1393 words.

Not bad, but it's...average.

NOTE:The words in the author's note down here are not included.

Please state your opinions in the box below, and give me some tips on how I could make this funnier for you guys. Thank you for reading this story!


	4. The Taser Returns With a Shocking Entry!

I do not own Harvest Moon. This story has already 4 reviews! *Happydancing*

Thank you for reviewing this story guys, you are AWESOME!

Notice that I actually did this Chapter on the iPad and the iPod. Yep, I did something that I thought was impossible. Also, last chapter I did the last few paragraphs on this thing too. I love what technology has brought to the world.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Axes!"

"Hammers!"

"Axes!"

"HAMMERS!"

"AXES!"

"HAMMERS!"

"GOSH DARN IT! AXES ARE BETTER THAN HAMMERS!"

"Will you two just shut up already?"

You're probably wondering how we got to this point in time. Well, when we got to the Inn, Chase was serving at that time.

* * *

"Hey Owen, Luke, Katrina, and Midget."

"Nice to see you too, Chase."

You can see I matured after the little fight me and Chase had, but it seems he's not giving up the game up yet. "So, what do you guys want?" I raised my hand, "I'll have some Barbeque and Mango Salsa, with a drink of Sprite." He wrote it down, and got the rest of our orders.

If Chase screws up my order or spits in my food, I swear he will regret messing with me.

"So, what convinced you guys to move here?"

Oh crap, we never told them why the heck we came here in the first place. "It was for a change in our lives since we wondered what it was like out here." I actually was thanking the Goddess for giving Katrina the ability to lie. Thank you, great Harvest Goddess.

Luke suddenly said,"You know, axes are better than hammers."

Owen and Katrina's eyes squinted at him,"What makes you say that?"

"Like if you are alone on an island and you need to survive, you can use an axe to cut down trees, and to k-"

"Please don't finish that sentence."

I never liked to kill something, even if it was for my own survival. However, if that was my last option, then I would do that. "No way! Hammers are better! If you need to smash a giant boulder, then you would need a hammer to do the job. not some lame axe!"

"You take back that comment!"

"Hammers are better!"

"No, axes are better!"

"Hammers!"

"Axes!"

"Hammers!"

* * *

And that's how we got to this situation. People were staring at the two knuckle heads while they tried to arm wrestle their way into making the other person cave saying hammers or axes are better.

It's time to intervene.

"You guys are both wrong."

They looked at me with glares.

"What did you say?"

"You guys are both wrong. Tasers are better than axes and hammers."

Luke looked at me funny while Katrina's eyes widen, and started to slowly walk away. "What do you mean by 'taser'?" I went to my belt, and tossing my taser like a ninja star it zapped Luke down.

_BUZZ!_

"Tasers are useful for taking down idiots like you."

Looking at the battery, it had small electrical charge left. When I get back to my house, I'm gonna charge this the second I get home. Peoplanswered staring at me like I was a crazy girl. I flashed my badge at that, which was still in my pocket for some reason, "I'm a police officer people." They nodded along with me.

"What happened to the blue idiot over there?"

Chase was holding the tray with our food on it with wide eyes. "I tasered him because he was causing a scene." His eyes just widen to the size of dinner plates, "That's crazy!" I smirked," Well, I deal with cases with crazy ideas that they can rule the world. Besides, I am a cool cop, and that's what I do."

Chase shook his head,"No it just means you're a sadist."

An angry tick mark made its way up to my forehead,"Why do you people believe I'm a sadist? I am not a sadist!"

"FOOD!"

* * *

Katrina and Luke were chomping loudly into their sandwiches while I just stared in disgust. Parts of their food flew onto the table, I made a face. _I'm not cleaning that up. _I just chewed my food, trying not to look at Katrina extremely hungry expression. Luke is gonna pay for everything, I am gonna make sure of that.

You notice by now that I am a serious person, and when someone makes a promise I hold them to their word. The sound of a scream alerted my cop skills immediately. "Chase fainted!" I ran into the room with Maya. She held a plate full of her cooking with a fork in it that had a piece of cake missing with Chase face flat on the ground.

I can see what happened.

Maya tried to convince Chase was a better cook than before, so she made him eat the cake that looked somehow decent. Then, he fainted with the consumption of the cake. Nore to self: If Maya asks you to taste her cake, refuse and if she tries to give you the cake, run like hell.

"I think we need to take him to the doctor, Maya."

"Okay, but you gotta help me carry him."

"Fine."

Dragging Chase's body from the kitchen and to the clinic, Maya was rambling on and on about being the best chef in the world. If you want to become the best chef in the world, then don't try to poison people with your cooking. I zoned her out like the same thing I do with Katrina.

Suddenly, we realized we were in front of the clinic. As Maya banged on the door noisily , the doctor opened the door the last time. "What is it Maya?" He had black hair, with a lab coat on him. His glasses looked crooked with his eyes glaring at us.

"Chase fainted when I told him to taste my cake for some reason."

"What did you put in the cake?"

"Oh the stuff you normally put in a cake. Some flour, some salt, and some milk."

"What was the expiration date on the carton?"

"Uh...I don't know..."

I facepalmed. Seriously, if I ever teach Maya to cook, she would read the expiration dates before getting started!

* * *

"Come on. Chase is really out cold, and I can't carry him by myself. Plus...he's heavy!" I strained the last part out because his figure was starting to fall onto mine. I regret not strenching in the morning. Hurrying inside, I threw his body on the mattress.

_God what does that guy eat? He was damn heavy..._

Looking at him I muttered, "Fat ass."

"So...when is Sleeping Barrette Boy gonna wake up?"

Jin just sighed,"Oh one day. It is a common thing with him, so I'm pretty sure he's gotten an immunity for food poisoning from Maya's food." His voice lowered at the end, so Maya couldn't hear us.

I thanked him, and told Maya the news. She looked happy, but then again she's always happy. Walking out of the clinic, I went into the Inn to my table. To see Katrina and Luke at the hammer vs axe thing again. Owen was shaking his head along with a girl who blond hair.

She had a skirt the reached up to her knees, a sweet smile and it sounded like a southern accent with her voice. "Hello! You must be the new cop on the block! Alexa, right?" I nodded.

"Sorry for the Chase aciddent and stuff."

"Don't sweat it. I just like to help. It's what I do for a living."

"You look...short."

"...I am only five feet tall..."

"Whoops. Sorry."

"It's fine...Just never call me a midget or anything that has to do with my height. You could also call me Axe or-"

"Your friend is nicknamed 'Axe', so it proves Axes are better than hammers!"

"Why did you have to do this to me Alexa? Why?"

"If you guys don't sit down right now, you will get my taser attack again!"

Yep, this is my new life. Only more insane and Katrina will become more fan girl crazy now that Gill is real. If she goes after him, there will be collar around her neck for control. Plus, I have a funny feeling that I'm gonna have to work more hard than what I'm working for.

* * *

This is 1,425 words.

There is a reason why I'm posting so fast.

I am working on my summer homework stuff and a summer camp that I just attend for the day, but still it's gonna be a while before I post something again. Plus with school coming up in a month, I have to get ready.

I will work on the story on the computer, but most of the time it will be on the iPad or the iPod or both just at different times. It takes forever to type on this thing because the suggestion box keeps popping up and redoing my words. It's annoying, to say the least.

Also if there's any words that are sticking out, I am sorry. :(

Please review once again, and thank you Da for giving me the advice. :)


	5. I Am Not A Tsudere Doll, Goddamn It!

I do not own Harvest Moon.

All I own are the two crazy characters and the taser. Plus the plot of course.

This chapter was most definitely the funniest one yet.

I bursted into laughter every second I wrote this.

Tasers are the best weapon a cop can have...:)

The outfit suits her too...

* * *

"Hey Alexa? What do you think looks better in me? The pink or blue?"

"Someone taser me. Just put me out of my torture."

"Remember that you promised to pay for the outfits that I get."

"Why don't you pay your own dang clothes?"

"..I'm broke..."

Someone shock me out of this nightmare. I have my taser fully charged now and all I need is someone to shock me. You guys are wondering how I got into this situation in the first place. Well, it all started when Katrina finally started to get off her lazy ass and farm...

* * *

"HELP ME PLOW USING YOUR MUSCLES!"

"No. Plus, I thought you would get at least a square done when I came back."

"But...it's hot out here..."

"Quit your whining and work."

I got up in the morning to do my work in my farm, and my friend hasn't even plowed? This was gonna be a long time before we go home.

Katrina was happy actually when she thought about working on the farm, but the second she came out of the air conditioned house, she needed me to carry her over. Let's just say that Katrina is being stubborn. Like a cow, or a buffalo. You get the idea.

As Katrina slumped over to her plot of land, she weakly plowed the land and fell down. "It's so hot...!" I facepalmed. I've been doing that alot recently. "If you want my advice, just think of all the other Gill fangirls trying to beat you to your wedding with him."

The second I said that, Katrina started to yell things like 'You damn fanpeople!' or 'Get the hell away from him! He's mine!'. Pretty soon, the two lines of soil were seen and Katrina was face flat on the ground.

Her clothes were covered in grime, soil and sweat. After what happened over the past two days, our clothes have gotten dirty, torn or slightly burnt. Though the burnt part was mainly me and my taser so...yeah...

"Good. Now sow the seeds and water the plants. Then you are finished."

Katrina wasn't responding. Oh dear, looks like she passed out. Taking off her rucksack, I got the potato seeds and strawberry seeds out. Tossing them out, I watered them while running across the field to cut down time. In the video game, you often take 30 minutes, my techique takes ten minutes.

"What happened...?"

Katrina used her elbows to pull herself up. She stared at my handiwork, and hugged me. Katrina, of all people, should know I don't like being hugged. I was constantly hugged as a kid and I never like being squished.

Pushing her off of me, I crossed my arms together and pouted. "Aw! You are such a tsudere! So cute!"

My eyes went wide and I growled," Well at least I don't look dirty."

Then she looked at her outfit all covered in her sweat and soil. "Then, you must make it up to me doing the worst thing in the world..."

She paused before jumping up,"Shopping!~"

I began to run like hell through the town. That was until I crashed into Gill. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and a sweatervest. He glared at me before Katrina saw him.

_Goddess, if you don't want the poor boy to have nightmares, give me the accuracy to save him from Katrina!_

I threw my taser at her as she ran towards him with hearts for eyes. Gill seemed shocked with the situation he was in. Katrina went down with her body twitching, a smile on her face. "What just happened?" Gill was freaked out until I replied showing my badge.

"I saved you from the crazy lady who tried to make her go shopping with her..."

"..."

We just stayed silent for a few moments until I dragged the Gill crazy fan girl. "What are your names?" I turned around,"My name is Alexa, but you can call me Axe or Allie. This is Katrina." She started to move a bit,"Gill..."

"Well! I hope for you to watch out for yourself because you just met one of your fan girls!"

I said that with a cheerful smile and left the confused and most terrified guy thinking his day just got bad quick.

* * *

As punishment for my actions, I must now endure paying for the outfits that Katrina must buy. Candace was very shy at first when we entered the shop, so she kept her distance before helping us picking the designs of which would look best on Katrina.

Then, I saw a police officer's cosplay. It had a skirt that barely went to the knees, a blue cap rested on the outfit. A navy blue button shirt with several pockets on the front. It was the same exact layout as my uniform back home. It even looked my size. Shaking my head, I went to the endless racks of clothing.

Then, I looked to see a girl who was the same height as me. She had pink hair that had flowers in them and she had a rabbit with her. She seemed to be asking Katrina if she can help. "Um, can I have some help please?"

The pink haired girl twirled to face me, and she smiled at me,"Hi. How old are you?". A tick mark grew on my head,"I'm twenty one." She gasped,"Another person who is just like me? Hooray! Finally, I'm not the only midget anymore!"

Before I could taser her, a voice filled the air.

"Hello everyone! I hope that my presence has made your lives all better!"

The person at the door was a girl who had outrageous purple hair with multiple streaks of different colors. She wore a coat that matched the purple color of her hair. She also had well done makeup on.

"Julius, what are you doing here?"

"I heard that the newcomers were shopping for clothes, so I dropped by to help."

My eyes widen, that girl was a _GUY_?

Julius looked at me, and smiled lightly."Who is this adorable little cherub?"

The tick mark on my head was the size of a bus. "I am twenty one, goddamn it!"

"Aw! She's throwing a tantrum! That's so cute!~"

"How about tsudere?"

I hate you Katrina.

I just huffed at him. I may be acting childish, but I couldn't help it. If he wanted me to be a child I will be a child. Unfortunately, he took it as a chance to dress me up as a doll. Goddess, you have helped me before, I need you again!

...

Damn, nothing. I might as well get over this.

"How about this officer costume Julius?"

Katrina was smiling happily, that damn bitch.

If she ever wants to see the light heaven soon, she will get her wish.

Shoving me into the changing rooms, I decide to just do this. I mean, it's not like they were gonna make me wear this the whole day, right? Would they?

* * *

As I looked at the mirror one last time, I will admit right now. I look sexy in my uniform. It showed off my hidden curves and cleavage. I even had my taser for more effect. Even if it was just for cosplaying or whatever, it made me less homesick. I was gonna buy this.

As I walked out of the room, a wolf whistle was heard. "Whoa! The sadist looks like hell! Hot!"Katrina had a evil smile n her face. God, why did you have to bring that Luke and Barrette Boy? Chase was just staring at me with a bright red face. He almost looked like a tomato. Meanwhile Luke was showing his emotions quite freely.

"Maybe you should arrest me officer, after I am a bad boy. You can torture me all you want."

He flashed me a smile.

Good god, was he actually flirting with me?

"Come here Luke," I said in a seductive voice. I used my finger to signal him to come closer.

I smiled sweetly at him while he looked shocked his catchphrase actually working for once. The second he leaned into kissed me was the second I launched my taser into every man's weak spot. He held it with a pained look in his tear filled eyes. Everyone except Katrina just gaped at me. I just smirked at them.

"You know, I want to buy this thing."

Everyone looked at me weirdly while Katrina just smiled. "This is exactly like my outfit at home."

"Of course, we'll ring it up for you!"

Julius was smiling at me, "Today you are my little fashion police officer. You must have some fashion sense. After all, you knew what to wear with the outfit."

"What? No, you got it wrong. I suck at fashion."

"Then, I will teach you my styling skills as my apprentice!"

"No way! Midgets stay together! You will learn my ways as well!"

Even though they randomly started to hug me, for once I began to hug them as well. Maybe it won't be bad to live here.

"Now let's show everyone how sexy you look in that uniform!"

...Maybe not.

* * *

This is 1,684 words.

That includes the author's random notes.

I made you guys burst out laughing didn't I?

This just randomly popped into my head, and I will admit.

This story is too fun to give up. :)

Well, it seems that I might have time to update these daily.

Anyways, tell me your favorite part of this story.

You can do so by clicking the box below.

Thank you for reading!


	6. I Hate Drunktards!

This chapter will have random things in it.

I really mean that.

_**You have been warned.**_

Plus, there is a character with a new weapon! :))

I do not own Harvest Moon, Coke-Cola, Cooking Mama, or Marshmallow from Annoying Orange. All I own are Alexa, Katrina and the plot, plus the taser scenes.

* * *

"Show it off Alexa!"

"Whoo! Looking pretty little lady," a drunk man said.

"Should you really be drinking at 4 in the afternoon," I growled at him.

"Fiesty," he purred.

"I will taser all you idiots."

My life officially sucks. If you're wondering how I got in this situation, check the previous chapter. It will explain my story of how I got stuck in this damn problem.

I put my head down as I went in the inn. Everyone who was eating looked at me in my police outfit. To me, I was ready to taser any slob who tries to have 'their way with me.' This is why I don't dress up like this, even if I had to.

"You look absolutely adorable! Although, you don't look as fabulous as _moi_."

Julius giggled or laughed, you know what let's just call it his laugh. "As if Julius! I am as adorable as can be!" Luna was somehow my third best friend with Julius in second. I don't remember how they were my friends, they just are.

You should already know who my first best friend is.

"GILLY-KINS!"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

There goes Katrina chasing Gill, who just entered the Inn.

"Why don't you love me?!"

"You are insane!"

"If any person was insane, then it would be Little Miss Police Officer with her Taser of Doom!"

A tick mark grew on my head again,"Katrina you're making a scene. Now sit down before I make you with my Taser of doom, as you put it."

Faster than the speed of light, Katrina zoomed back to her seat. I smugly smirked at her," Now was that hard?" She sobbed quietly,"Yes. I...want...GILL!" Animatedly, she waved her arms up and down like a little kid.

Conking her on the head, a cough was heard. "Um...what would you like to eat?" It was Chase who looked uncomfortable around me. I think he was still embarrassed to see me in the police outfit.

How cute.

"Plain pizza and a Coke-Cola."

"Salad for me, Chase dear."

"Strawberry Shortcake for me and some strawberry milk!"

"Anything with tomatoes is good. Then, for my drink I want tomato juice."

Chase looked at Katrina weirdly before going back to the kitchen to make our linner?

By the way, it's a combination of lunch and dinner.

Feeling something on my hip, it was a note.

'Meet me outside for a good time.;)'

I ripped it up and stomped on it.

I really hate this.

"Hey Alexa?"

I looked at Katrina,"What?"

"Did you know that Coke-Cola originally had cocaine in it ?"

I raised an eyebrow,"What does that have to do with anything?"

She just shrugged at me,"You were getting Coke, so that just popped up."

"You okay? You don't sound like yourself..."

"I'm just bummed out that Gill doesn't like me..."

"You like Gill," Julius and Luna gasped.

How did they get there?

Oh yeah, they were at our table.

"Didn't you just see her chasing him a few minutes ago?"

"Nope."

I facepalmed. I am surrounded by oblivious people.

"Free whiskeys on me!"

The whole room erupted into cheers.

If I know one thing about drunks and free whiskey, it always ends up bad.

* * *

"KATRINA GET THE FUCK OFF THE TABLE! YOU'RE STANDING ON MY PIZZA!"

Just minutes later, the whole bar or inn or whatever, was full of drunktards, that includes everyone at my table except for me, of course. I had enough sense to not drink. "You don't own me! I am a talking marshmallow from Annoying Orange! Oh! A unicorn mama!"

My eyes widen as a pair of arms rapped around me.

"Hello!~"

I saw Owen behind me being a drunk, and I did the thing I always did.

I tasered him.

Unfortunately, he was wearing gloves of rubber, and deflected the electricity.

My eyes widen when he started to carry me on his back.

"Hey! Put the midget down!"

A loud thunk was heard, and Owen started to bawl his eyes out like a little kid. A really big kid with muscles. Chase was in front of me with a frying pan in his hands. His face was completely flushed red, more than I've ever seen him.

"Come on. Let's hide you in the kitchen before any more drunks hit on you."

"For once, I agree with you Chase."

Defending myself with my taser and Chase with his frying pan, we made it to the kitchen. More importantly, no one was in the kitchen doing anything wrong. Sitting down, I felt Chase slump next to me.

"Chase?"

"Hmm?"

"Why was your face all red before?"

"...I don't want to tell you because you might kill me."

"I won't kill you."

"Swear on it that you will not kill me in any type of way."

"Okay."

He mumbled out something I couldn't hear. "What are you saying?"

He said it a little louder, but I still couldn't hear him.

"What?"

"I SAW YOUR UNDERWEAR!"

My mind took a few minutes to register that. Then, I blushed heavily at Chase. "When did you see-"

"When Owen lifted you up."

I must have looked really red because my cheeks were on fire! "So...do we just stay in here for the night?" A nod confirmed my question.

But, it was time to do something I have done all the time in the city.

It's time to sober the drunks.

* * *

Many hands tried to touch me, but I zapped them all back. Katrina was somewhere in the room until I saw her with a drunk Gill. She seemed to be still drunk from before, and that was when Gill kissed her on the lips.

Gross.

I went over, and put full power on the two of them. I hope they aren't still awake. Drunk people are freakish. You never know who or what is going to happen. Chase was smacking Maya with his frying pan, who was very drunk looking herself.

"WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!"

"'CAUSE OF YOU BEING A DRUNKEN ASS!"

Normally I would have laughed out loud, but since Maya was holding one of her dishes in her hand, I had to save Chase from the cake of death.

As I ran back into the kitchen with Chase, Maya called out,"You damn cheater!"

Looking at the time, it was only 10 in the evening.

Shit.

Chase could barely lift the frying pan from the floor, and I ran out of battery a few minutes ago. "Want something to eat," I said. He looked at me, and said " No I don't want-"

"Stick a finger in your mouth, and eat my food dammit(1). You look as hungry as Maya when she's in a food filled room."

His stomach growled, and he blushed. "Fine..."

As I whipped out some frozen meat, I began to cook a simple dish I always had as a kid. It was a Filipino dish Katrina's mom taught me. It can be made by pork or chicken and you needed vinegar, soy sauce, onions, garlic powder, garlic, and some salt and pepper.

After the chicken was added in, I added the vinegar, soy sauce, and began to stir. For some reason, I had a funny feeling that Chase was watching me. Ignoring the feeling, I added the rest of the ingredients. Stirring it lightly, I saw Chase's arm take the spoon. He tasted it, and looked surprised.

"This is really good. What is it?"

"It's adobo. It's pretty delicious, and really simple to make."

"Can you teach me the recipe?"

"Sure, but don't call me a midget teacher."

"Alright, Alexa."

When I finished stirring the adobo, I placed it in a bowl. "Chase, time to eat."

"Sure."

Then, I realized something. Well, two things. He didn't call my food bad, and he called me by my name for the first time. Eating the dinner in silence, we didn't remember the bar fight taking place right in the room next to us.

Falling slightly sleepy, I went down on the door and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw some orange hair dangling in front of my face. Chase must have fallen asleep on top of my head because I couldn't move my head or he'll wake up. Even if he is mean to me sometimes, I wanted the guy to sleep.

Carefully lifting myself from his head, I went to make some omelets. Breaking the eggs into a bowl, and mixing them into a gooey yellow batter, I put some butter in the pan. Pouring half of the mix into the frying pan, I heard Chase moan something.

"Pink roses...white..."

I wondered what the heck he was thinking about until I remembered something.

Chase saw my underwear. My cheeks began to burn hotly again. Then, I turned my attention to the stove. The omelet was done, time to make mine. Pouring the second batter in, I flipped it up a few times. The final time I was quick enough to get a plate and catch it.

I am the new Cooking Mama!

...Oh god. I'm as random as Katrina now.

Slicing open an orange, I juiced the orange into two glasses.

Chase finally woke up from his slumber, and looked surprised at me. "You could have let me make breakfast." I replied,"I wanted to make breakfast today because of yesterday." Chase was chuckling,"Remember when we were fighting about food when we met?" I remembered,"The thing that I cooked was a omelet."

"Exactly."

We both laughed at the memory.

"COULD YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN!? I HAVE A HEADACHE!"

* * *

Random, right?

I am so tired after going to summer camp for a week.

Kids are so energetic..!

This is 1,769 words. Yep, that's a lot of words.

(1)The 'stick your finger in your mouth' was from my mom when she told me to be quiet as a kid.

Please review for the funniest or most random moments in the story!


	7. A Brand New Stalker!

I do not own Harvest Moon or Hetalia.

Hint: I might do that type of fan fiction, maybe...

*High Fives Da*

I know that recipe because it's one of my favorite dishes.

It's just so good with bananas!

This has an new stalker in it! Who could it be?!

That's all...

* * *

"Take the damn medicine, Katrina."

"That stuff is nasty! Ew!"

"Take it!"

"No!"

"Take it!"

"NO!"

"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T TAKE THIS MEDICINE, I WILL MAKE YOU UNCONSCIOUS AND MAKE YOU TAKE IT THEN!"

I dragged Katrina home with the help of Chase. The second he left, Katrina woke up, demanding chocolate milk. Yeah...I have no clue why the hell she would want to drink that now after drinking beer or whiskey or anything alcoholic, I don't know anymore.

"Katrina...take the damn medicine...NOW!"

Then, she did the puppy dog eyes at me. If Katrina ever did this to me, I would never break down and hug her like I normally would. Instead, I would be more pissed off.

My nose twitched,"If you want to work with a headache, don't come crying to me!"

She ran out the door, and began to work for five seconds until she screamed.

My head may be still a bit drowsy from the night before, but if someone was in trouble then I will go apeshit on the people who are being bastards or bitches or you know...

Even if Katrina was a pain in the ass, I didn't really hate her. She just makes stupid mistakes that I have to fix. It just feels that way. That was the role I had in our friendship. Any jackass who hurts the friend meets the pissed off one. Most of the time, though, that's me.

That my surprise, it was a well known stalker friend of ours since elementary school.

Katrina was tackled by Andrew. Andrew was always stalking Katrina at school when we were young. He had dirty blonde hair with green ivy eyes. He was somewhat muscular, and he still was to this point to this present day.

I think this is where Katrina gets her blonde guy attraction thing from.

He was wearing a dressy suit with a black tie, he looked very professional, but he was still the same creeper in elementary school.

"My love!~ I have found you after so many years of being apart! I was teleported from my house to this strange land, and there I saw you, working away like a slave." Then, he pointed at me. "I see that the kidnapper is Alexa! Even after all these years, you are still five feet tall!"

Oh right. I must still be wearing the police outfit. It's a good thing that I didn't just get the police officer outfit at the tailor's though. I need to change after this.

Throwing my taser at him, he fell over dramatically as if he was dying.

"Thanks Alexa...I may like blondes, but this guy is just plain wacko for me!"

_You think that you're normal yourself?_

* * *

I dragged the boy's body through the small town of Waffle. Everyone was staring at me, but they knew this was a daily occurrence. Katrina was five steps away from Andrew's body because for all she knew, he could still be awake._  
_

Jin was the most surprised because he had the same expression as China on the show Hetalia, he was pissed off. Hetalia was another thing that Katrina was addicted to during the times when she didn't want to play her Tree of Tranquillity game.

Just imagine China pissed off, don't add the aru, and add glasses. That was Jin."What the hell are you doing dragging a person?!"

Katrina pointed at Andrew,"He went glomping on me when I started to work!"

"My sweet! Your voice is my remedy!~"

I pulled on his tie, which made him slightly choke.

"You touch Katrina like you did in elementary school, and I'll kick you in the balls. Got it?"

He whimpered.

I've done that to many guys before, and Drew was the first person to feel that type of pain in that place. He knows how hard I kick because back then I was on the soccer team, and to this day, I kick harder than when I was five.

Andrew being Katrina's stalker might actually be a good thing, though. This might teach Katrina respect to other people, mostly Gill though.

Even if he was taller than me by eleven inches, I will stop him being a pervert if he goes too far...

Man, I need to grow soon, or people will mistake me for a little kid. Just like Luna...

* * *

"Oh my god...that blonde guy super duper hot!"

"You're right! Why is he hanging out with those losers?"

I glared at the two girls who were giggling over Andrew. They immediately shut up at my demon glare. I smirked.

"Andrew? Why are you so close to me?"

Katrina was backed up behind the wall next to Andrew. Not my most best idea, but I'm like a damn ninja. If he does something, I will sense it. I watch Katrina like this all the time now because she does the same thing to Gill.

Poor Gill. He was drunk kissed by Katrina, and he doesn't even remember it.

Sometimes, I wonder if my opinions change about the people around me since they're living people. I was sent to this place to start a farm, and right now I'm doing pretty damn good.

In the two weeks just living here, I have earned 5000. You would expect me to have even more money, but with damage payments, three meals a day, and cooking supplies, I was lucky to have this much over.

I wonder if Andrew can start a farm like us.

"Excuse me? Do you like to have something?"

Chase was eyeing Andrew weirdly as if he was an alien. "Chase, just give me a plate of pasta with garlic bread."

Katrina childly added,"I want one too!"

Chase wrote that down,"And you?"

Andrew replied with an Brittish accent, "I will share some with Katrina, if you don't mind."

"Don't you want your own pasta...," Katrina said backing up into the wall even more. Andrew seemed to be a bit too close to Katrina, so I kicked him in the shin. He winced slightly, and gave me a glare.

I smugly smirked at him,"Don't be such a stalker Lover Boy, it's indecent to do that in public."

Chase went back to the kitchen after I said that.

Good. It seems Barrette Boy is learning more than Andrew in a few weeks than Lover Boy in a few years with me.

* * *

As I twirled my pasta on my fork, Andrew tried to feed Katrina the same end of pasta noodle he eating on. _This is ridiculous. Even Katrina knows that cheesy movie part, and she's not the smartest lightbulb!_

I was trying not to make a scene until Drew got too close to Katrina again. I repeated to kick his balls for the next few minutes with all yelps and cries of pain. Then, the worst thing happened.

Gill came through the doors.

Katrina couldn't her fan girl instincts inside, and glomped onto Gill.

"My sweet Gill!~ I missed you!~"

"I didn't miss you at all!"

Andrew stood up like a drama queen, and shouted to the top of his voice,"You thief! You dare take my precious treasure from me infront of my eyes! You shall suffer the wrath of Andrew Prince!"

Did I forget to mention his last name is Prince?

"Stay away from my Gilly-kins or you'll get tasered!"

"LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!"

Taking out my taser, I threw it at Katrina. Doing an unnecessary cartwheel, I picked up the taser. Drew was about to charge at me with his hands about to choke me for harming his 'princess' when I threw the taser at him fast.

I bowed to the other people, and they cheered. I waved Chase over to tie Drew and Katrina up, that way I didn't have to do that again.

I won't stop him being a stalker to Katrina, even if he's taller than me by eleven inches.

No one will scare Katrina, except for me because I have to stop her from going into psycho bitch mode.

* * *

Uh oh...there's a creepier stalker than Katrina?!

Run for your lives!

Run for the hills!

Express your feelings using the review box below.

Note: This chapter is 1,469 words.


	8. A Knight and A Pretty Princess

Did you guys notice the second genre I just added?

Well, now you do.

Did you guys just expect this to be all comedy with two best friends with one creepy stalker guy?

I couldn't help it.

I kept day dreaming this over and over.

_**I even dreamt it too in my sleep!**_

Besides, now you'll know the uncovered side under the muscle (or is it taser?) of Alexa.

Alexa is not always cruel to Katrina. She _is_ a police officer, but she is nice...sometimes.

Katrina, Alexa, Andrew, and the plot plus the clothes designs are all mine.

**_I am sorry if this chapter is too fluffy or too mean for you to handle._**

I do not own the Harvest Moon or Pokemon.

For more enjoyment, Listen to the song 'Do Better' by Say Anything for the first part, and then Magenta by Nano for the more emotional part.

Those songs match this chapter so well.

Sorry if the characters aren't like themselves too!

* * *

After that crazy day at the Inn, I walked towards the Souffle Farm for some potato seeds. It was closed; I silently cursed. Then, I heard soft giggles from the inside of the shop. _If it was closed, then why are their voices inside? _My curiosity got the best of me, and suddenly I peeked from the corner of the door to the bedroom of Anissa.

I talked to her a few times when I shopped for some seeds.

My eyes widen at the scene. Anissa was pinned down by Gill!

_What the F*CK?!_

_No good lying bastard!_

_He shall DIE!_

All those curses flew in and out of my mind as the voices continued talking. "Gilly~ Aren't you afraid that Katrina might see you like this?" My fists clinched together tightly. That no good bitch, I swear if he says anything based on how Katrina reacts to him, he will taste my taser shock!

"That bitch can go to hell...,"Gill said with a drone voice. "I'd rather be with you, my Lavander.~"

I wanted to bust open his skull, I wanted to throw the both of them into the pit of despair, and let them rot to death. But, if I did that, Katrina would never listen to me of why I did it.

She would always listen to her heart more than the cold dead truth.

She could have done better than him. He was exactly like those jerks she always dreamed of marrying one day to live happily ever after. A prince on the outside, but a jackass on the inside.

Slowly closing the door, I walked to the Mining District talk with a person I normally don't talk to.

"Luke! Are you here?! LUKE!"

The door opened to find him with bed hair. _He looks different without his bandana._

"What do you want, you sadist?"

"I want to talk about something."

* * *

"So...that's what happened."

Luke led me to the couch that was supposed to be delivered to Gill's house, and he looked pissed would be a minor description. His face was a mix of hate and pure anger. His fists were clinched so much that they bled. "That bastard. Doesn't he know how much Katrina likes him?"

I looked away,"He knows for sure."

My heart was torn from telling the truth to Katrina or just beating the crap out of Gill and be murdered by Katrina. "Why can't she just understand that," Luke said.

"Because she wanted to fill that hole in her heart that's been empty for so long."

I covered my mouth, and Luke looked at me with wide eyes. "What you mean by that, Axe?" Ever since he heard my name could be called Axe, he always said it if it was a serious matter. And this was a serious matter.

Luke treated Katrina like she was like his little sister to him, so let's see the equation.

Luke with his anger towards Gill who hurt his little sister= One Big Shit Fight.

"I want to tell Katrina, and Luke you need to do something for me."

"Anything to help sis!"

"Get a camera."

This was gonna take my crazy ninja police instincts, Luke being sane,and black clothes.

* * *

As we sneaked around the tree to the farm, Luke complained.

"Why do we have to wear these? It's so hot.~"

We wore long sleeved shirts that were black with matching black pants and anything black really. "We need to blend into the darkness, Luke. If we can't do that, they're gonna see us." He groaned,"For Katrina."

I nodded. I have to get a photo or something like that to Katrina. If I don't, she won't believe me at all. Especially, if it's about Gill. Looking through the window, I saw Gill his the bed with his clothes slightly ruffled. Anissa was resting peacefully with a blanket on her body. He petted Anissa's head with a smirk. "Hope you sleep well, my Lavender."

Snapping a picture, I ran with Luke to the tree. I high fixed him, and said "Gill seemed a bit cocky today, don't you think?"

Luke smiled with a bit devilish,"I think he won't be that way for long."

The bell rung from the front, it was Gill himself. "I'm late for my date.~"

I looked at Luke with wide eyes. He had the same expression as me.

_What is that bastard up to?_

* * *

_Gill's meeting someone else? _

_What is going on?_

These thoughts flowed throughout my body as Luke and I sneaked behind Gill. He was wearing a different suit, opposed to the one from earlier. It was a plain white t-shirt with a blue vest and glossy black shoes. His messed hair was combed back to its original form with the exception of the stray cowlick on the side.

Night was approaching fast, and our clothes blended into the shadows of the buildings. If Gill tried to see us, it would take a more close inspection. There was a figure in front of the Inn. The person was wearing a blue blouse with a black spaghetti strap shirt, a matching black skirt and electric blue sandals.

My heart stopped.

_This...can't be...Katrina..._

* * *

Katrina's POV

My hands fiddled with the thumbs as I nervously waited for Gill.

"I can't believe this," I whispered to myself. "My dream has finally come true."

Earlier today, Gill showed up at my doorstep with a bouquet of flowers, roses to be precise.

_"Hey, Katrina. I realized something. I want to be with you. Do you want to go on a date with me?"_

_"Sure, of course!"_

_"Alright! See you at the Inn, my rose!"_

Okay, it may have been a short talk, but still it was amazing. This was actually my first date with a guy. I wanted it to be memorable, but I don't know how! This was with my crush too!

"Hello, my dear rose."

I stared at Gill for a moment, and he was damn hot! "Hi Gill. You look nice."

He laughed lightly,"You do too. Shall we go in?"

"We shall," I said in the most lady like voice I had.

When we were going inside, I thought I saw Alexa's face with sadden eyes looking at me. Blinking, I looked again to see nothing. I must be dreaming from nervousness.

* * *

Alexa's POV

I think Katrina saw me.

No way could she see me, maybe I'm just a bit paranoid or something.

"Ready Alexa?" Luke's face was showing a smile that could have lit up the night. His yellow eyes sparkled with energy.

"I am Luke. Let's show the world."

"Don't you mean the town?"

"Don't tell me what to do, old man."

"If anyone is old, it's you!"

"I'm younger than you, so it doesn't apply to me!"

"No!"

"Yes!

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No! Wait, what are we doing?! We're wasting time!"

"Oh yeah!"

I facepalmed,but chuckled at him softly.

_He reminds so much like Katrina..._

* * *

Katrina's POV

After going inside the Inn, everyone stared at me and Gill. "Dear, you look tense." Gill looked at me with worry filled eyes. Those beautiful sapphire eyes that made my heart melt. "I'm okay. Just nervous."

"Okay, my rose."

Picking a booth, Gill sat across the table to look at me. His eyes glittered under the hanging light above us. It made him more...elegant than me. I was a farm girl, and now I'm going on a date with the mayor's son. It sounds like one of those fanfictions I read on Alexa's laptop when she's working.

"What do you want to order," a voice said. It was Chase.

"Hi Chase! How are you?"

"Fine, what do you want to eat? Can you make it quick though, I have to cook."

Chase's attitude improved ever since my drunk night a few days ago. I think Alexa had something to do with it. She was the only sober one afterall. Well, it hasn't changed much, but it was better than before.

"Spaghetti with tomato juice," Gill said.

"Me too," I said.

Chase nodded at me while Gill looked at me with a sly smirk. "What convinced you to get that to?" I bushed lightly, and he chuckled at my expression. "Don't worry Katrina. It was just so cute. I don't mean to hurt you."

"Are you sure about that Gill?"

My eyes widen to see Alexa in complete black like she was a shadow. A sadden look on her face was clearly seen with a photo in her black leather gloves, courtesy of Julius for the 'bad girl' look. A black sweater, black pants with black shoes. Her brown eyes didn't shine, they seemed looked dull. As if she was hiding something.

"Alexa...I'm on a date here."

"Katrina, I need to tell you something. It's important."

"What is more important than this?!"

"Who else is having a little screwing with your date."

Gill bit his lips, I looked at him. A small smile crept to his face, his beautiful face. One that filled with a hidden reason. Tears seemed to rush to my eyes, but I didn't want to cry. At least, not here.

"Gill?" My voice sounded meek.

"I can't believe you fell for that nice guy act," Gill laughed. Everyone around us started to laugh as if they knew something that I didn't. Alexa looked as confused as me. "I never felt that feeling between you and me. You should go back to the little farm that is falling apart, or better yet, go back to the city!"

"What's going on, you womanizer?!"

Alexa's empty eyes flared rage, it was like she was on fire. Her sharp tooth on the side of her mouth bared on her face. Her fists were gripped to her sides, I could see the taser. It was set on high.

"I set myself on a little mission to see how in love Katrina was with me, and now I see, she loves me quite well!"

Everyone began to just watch us. Some others were laughing still. The voices I heard broke me.

"What an idiot girl! She can't give up, can she?"

"She had no chance in the beginning!"

"Her friend is no better than the master of that girl! Friends? Hah, as if!"

I have no master, I can handle myself.

I'm grown up.

I don't need anyone to take care of me anymore.

I'm twenty one, dammit. So, why...can't I show it?

My face felt wet, they were tears.

Suddenly, I was running away to a place where I could be by myself.

A place where I can cry in peace.

* * *

Alexa's POV

"Katrina!"

"Why do you care so much for her if she causes you so much trouble?"

I glared at Gill the harshest I had ever done. He even flinched.

"Why do you care for what I do? You have your own damn business, you damn up state brat. So, stay in your little castle of boring normalness. While Katrina and I live a more free life within our minds a more happy place than anything else. You don't have any life if you just fuck women for fun. So, fuck yourself, puto puta."

I learnt phase from google translate, and what it meant...find out by yourself.

Gill and everyone else gaped at me as I started to walk out the Inn. That was until someone got me in a headlock. Gill was growling at me, and I was choking. I gagged and struggled to stay conscious, but my vision was getting fuzzy.

"You little bitch! You think you can just talk to me like that? Huh? Can you talk now?!" His expression looked insane. "Gill, you've gone mad." He choked me again, "Shut up!"

"LET HER GO GILL!"

"Luke!"

Luke tackled Gill to the ground, and they began to wrestle. "Go find Katrina! I'll hold off Gill!" I felt myself choking on my own emotions, if that was possible.

"Thank you Luke! I'll pay you back!"

"I'll keep you to that promise!"

Running to Katrina's house, I banged on the door. "Katrina! Are you there?"

Nothing.

I tried to think back from my memories when she was playing the video game.

* * *

_"Hey, Alexa."_

_"Yeah? What is it?"_

_"I really like this."_

_Looking at the TV screen, I saw a waterfall, the river below it._

_"What is that?"_

_"Caramel Falls."_

* * *

_Who knew that just would come in handy?_

Sprinting towards the rushing sounds of the falls, I heard another sound.

It was someone crying.

"Katrina?"

There she was, her figure sitting to the sound of the falls drowning out most of her sobs. "Alexa...I want to go home."

"It's okay, Katrina. I told off that puta."

Katrina's head wasn't looking at me, and she whispered out something I couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"Am I really troublesome? Am I like an animal? That you're my master? Am I?"

A loud smack was heard, and I realized I smacked Katrina.

"Oi, you idiot! I am not your master! You are the person you were born as! Don't you listen to those bastards or whores! You can better than Gill! You are an admirable person, yet you chose to listen to those people! Keep your head, and one day you'll be in a real happy ever after! Like those times when we were young!

"I will be your noble knight with shining armor while you are the pretty princess! No person will get to hurt you because if they do...they will meet the sword!"

"Taser."

"Huh?"

"You mean,'They will meet the taser'. You only have a taser with you."

I cracked a grin,"Well I guess. You ready?"

Katrina looked at me weirdly,"What'd you mean?"

"You want to go home, right? So, let's beat this trial of challenges on this damn island, and get a cup of hot chocolate."

Katrina giggled,"You know you're acting like a nutball, right?"

"It's only like this because you look so sad, my princess."

"Shall you protect me from any danger forever?"

I knelt before her,"Of course."

"Then, let's go home. Our temporary home, here in the world full of broken words."

"You said it."

* * *

Holy Sh*t!

This is longer than the second chapter!

This chapter has 2,746 words!

*Enter awesome music!*

Okay! This is getting serious ladies and gentlemen!

Let's see...according to the rainbow chart Alexa and Katrina currently have no rainbows...

Alexa: Well, that's shitty.

Demi: Hey, what happened to your 'knight' attitude?

Alexa: Get off that topic before I zap you with my taser! *pulls out taser*

Demi: OKAY! DON'T ZAP MEH! The next chapter will be dedicated to the first steps to finding out how to do the actual plot of the story!

Demi:Also please review on how you felt throughout the story! Use the songs to help your review!

Katrina: Can I have a hug too, please?


	9. The Princely Bastard and The Bitch

**Harvest Moon is someone else's work, not mine. So is the Alvin and the Chipmunks, and the game Pokemon, I also do not own the Fancy Peanuts Ouran Host Club Parody too! Don't forget Fruits Basket as well!**

**Well, this chapter was really fluffy for some, and _very_ dramatic. Not to _mention_**,** I _cried_ several times when reading this for mistakes. This also has very action packed scenes, involving the taser as well as another weapon. Read to find out!**

**Warning: Katrina is still in depressed mode while Alexa is trying to fix her by being the anti person she really is! Follow the insanity that follows them. Andrew in this chapter is actually quite a princely figure, if I do say so myself.**

**If you can't handle the awesome levels, just skip this chapter.**

**And I'd like to say to my reviewers...**

**You guys are the most awesome group of people on the planet...besides the Bad Touch Trio.**

**By the way, Alexa is using Spanish curse words. **

**I actually learned it from eating the Fillipino pastry called,"Puto."**

**I was...freaked out, to say the least.**

**Sorry if the chapter wasn't too informative of the game plot. I have to keep upon the history of the characters, so that way you don't just have one side of the story. It makes the story more enjoyable, that's what I think at least.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Katrina hasn't talked to anyone for the last couple of days, besides with me. It seems that she is still a little broken from the 'date' she had. If Gill ever tries to do something like that again, he will suffer the **taser shock**!

Anissa was being a bitch to me earlier today too, and took way more gold than usual! Despite the fact I told everyone she was a whore, the only person who wasn't surprised was Irene, but I think that's grandma instincts talking because her grandson, Jin, was into Anissa. The only upside from the fight is that we accomplished three rainbows in just two months. Today was a lovely autumn day, Fall 21 to be exact.

Although, summer was a bit tough on us with the typhoon and the heat, we managed to complete Daren's recipe, as well as Ben's rainbow. Collin was very cheerful, even though he wanted us to stay for some of his 'great' jokes. Collin's rainbow is in progress because the lamb we got was taking its time growing. However, there was only one day left for the lamb to magically be ready for shearing.

We got all the other items and the red herb, just not the wool or the yarn maker. I find it very useless until the time we get the wool from the lamb, but after we're done with the quest, we can make major money off it. Hey, it takes lots of money in order to get cooking supplies, seeds, and house renovations!

Chase was kind enough to sneak me some food from time to time when no one was looking because I was banned from going inside the Inn because of Mister Puta, and I slipped Chase extra gold, so he could buy the extra supplies. I have to wonder, how am I surviving today? Oh yeah, it's because I can cook, and I have a kitchen. Take that Mister Blonde Rich Candy Man!

...Forget what I just said, or you face my taser!

Luke got grounded because of the fight. I paid him back by teaching him how to make pancakes. Apparently, urban legends weren't lying about a man's stomach.

Katrina carried the fishing rod she got from the general store, and was fishing along the creek. Sometimes, she talks to Toby, who she called Mister Fish when they first met. The reason why is because he smelled like fish, he didn't mind that nickname though. When I first tried to fish, I aciddently got the hook stuck on Katrina's shirt.

It took five hours to get her out of it, that includes a sewing kit and very small scissors. From that point on, Katrina appointed herself to catch the fish; I didn't argue with her. Each day she does go out to fish, however, she forgets to put on sunscreen most of the time. Thankfully, I remind her everyday because I didn't want her to burn without her realizing it by sitting on a bench. If she did forget, at least it's near the clinic.

My farm has been slow with the crops, but I started planting Blue Mist flowers. They are very beautiful, and I like the color blue. Don't judge me, I like the color blue because it's like my awesome police outfit at home. I wish I still can wear that in public, but Gill forbid me from wearing it because it might cause destruction or bad behavior.

Well, if Mister Gill is so pure, why have fun screwing with one woman and date another in the same town? It really doesn't make sense to me at all, don't you agree?

As I sat down next to Katrina for lunch, Katrina went over the recipe for the rainbows again.

"Okay, so for most of the recipes they are a mix of the seasons. I noticed that most of them consist out of Fall, though. For Alan's recipe, we need the following ingredients Alexa,":

A Toadstool for purple.

A Woodfish for blue.

A Greenbell for green.

A Ostonnaise for yellow.

Finally, Carrot Cake for red.

"Isn't a carrot cake, I don't know,... orange?"

"Do I look like I know why it's like that?"

"Nope, so how the hell do we get those wacked up stuff?"

"It's really easy, sort of. For the toadstool, just go the second level of the mines. Bring a hammer, and oh, we need two blue wonderfuls for later. Make sure one of it sparkles okay? For the Woodfish, that one will require late night activity and a bunch of Stay Awakes, but we need Ben's badge in order to use the rainbow which is on the other island across from Collin in order to get it... The Greenbell, we can only get that in Winter, so we don't have to get that now.

"Ostannaise! We can get that tomorrow at the Flea Market, or we have to own an ostrich in order to get it, and you know how much I hate waiting! The carrot cake can be obtained by getting it at the Flea Market in the Fall or by making it..."

"Can't we just ask Chase for the cake? Don't they make that year round at the Inn?"

"Yeah, but...everyone goes there all the time...and...you-know-who might be there..."

Sighing at Katrina, I wagged my finger. "Katrina, how many times have I told you to stop being such lone wolf?" She put her head down,"Twenty times...but still I'm a little afraid, Alexa."

"Don't worry Katrina. Afterall, I am a cool cop."

"No, you aren't."

"Shut up, and let's go find some cake!"

You guys are wondering why I'm not acting like myself. I'm just trying to cheer up Katrina from her sadness. I have to be the peppy one, so the universe isn't out of wack. Maybe I have to put her on a date with someone. But who? Oh wait, isn't Andrew here?

I might have to call him first...

Then, out of nowhere behind the bush...Andrew popped out. He had several leaves stuck in his blonde hair, his eyes glittered in stupidity.

"My dear Katrina!~ Are you here?"

"GO AWAY STALKER!"

Perfect timing as usual Andrew...

"Hey Andrew! Do you want to go on a date with Katrina today," I asked. Katrina was glaring at me like a dirty dog while Andrew looked curious. "Why should let Katrina go on a date with me if she isn't dressed properly? I want her to meet me at the Inn tonight at 8 PM, make sure she's pretty!"

"Sure! I will do my best!"

Andrew ran as fast as lightning to the Inn to prepare himself while Katrina's left eye was twitching."Why the hell did you set me up with him?!"

"I want you to be happy!"

"No! You want me to get raped by that creeper!"

_This is gonna be a while, might as well shock her so she won't struggle._

"Oh my gosh! A flying unicorn with chocolate wings!"

"Where?!"

Tasering her, I dragged her body to my house. Then, tying her up in three double knots to a chair, I went over to the phone.

Time for a make over with the two most fashionable people I know! Picking up the phone, I dialed Luna's and Julius's numbers.

"Hey Alexa!"

"Alexa darling, what convinces you to call me?"

"Luna, and Julius...we have work to do!"

* * *

Katrina's POV

I groaned, and tried to move my arms. To only see they were tied with rope. Dammit Alexa!

**"NO WAY! I'M NOT GOING TO GO ON A DATE WITH ANDREW!"**

"You know, I don't know why you hate him so much. He seems like a nice guy, except for the fact he loves you and stuff..."

Alexa came out of the darkness in a black cloak that looked like a barber's cloak thingy. What was that called again? I don't remember. Anyways, I took this opportunity to say the most cliché thing in the world.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Relax, darling. We are going to make you look fabulous!~"

"Yeah, of course. I am in charge of the make-up though, Julius!"

"Fine, you little girl."

"Not gonna kill him...not gonna kill him," I heard Luna say to herself. It looks like she really wants to pound down on Julius. She sort of reminds me of Alexa in a way. Anyways, back to the topic at hand...

"So, what do you want to wear? Casual or Formal? Blue or Pink? Maybe black is your color...," Luna mumbled. "Now, I see why you hate shopping Alexa...," I said restrained by the ropes.

"Luna...how about me and Julius do the clothing and you do the make up preparations?"

"Okay..."

That's when Julius and Alexa examined me closely. I felt very weird with them staring at me like that. It felt like they were gonna choke me with no breathing room.

"Now let's see...Katrina doesn't like too much girly girl pink, so that's out."

"Blue is definitely out, white makes her bright, which she's not. No offense darling."

"Red will only make Drew more horny, and that is a big red flag for rape. Yellow is too happy, enough said. Green makes me think of boogers, not what you want for the dinner date. Orange...just no. I guess the only color suited is black."

"Of course! It matches her hair, which will bring out the appeal factor, and you know what they say. Everything goes well with black, this is going to be FA-BU-LOUS!"

Julius finished his sentence with random sparkles and red flowers flying out of him. By red flowers, I mean...my flower name. I felt my tears return again. "Katrina! Don't cry, I swear to the Lord we are going to make Gill nosebleed when he sees you with Andrew, and we are going to make him feel crappy!"

I saw Alexa with a funny serious face that made me laugh. Her cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk's cheeks. Her eyes were squinted as if she was staring at a very tiny font. Think of THEODORE from the Chipmunks. Yeah, now you'll know why I laughed.

"Okay Luna! Make Katrina outshine the stars!"

I think Alexa has gone insane, and that's not right.

I'm the insane one.

* * *

"Hello, Katrina. How are you?"

"I'm fine, please don't be so close to me."

"I'm just sitting across from you at the table, and I'm not leaning in at all."

"Yeah...that's still too close for comfort."

Andrew was dressed in a nice navy blue tux with a black tie. His blonde hair looked combed to match a rich boy, but on his jacket tux there was a crest of the school on it. The teacher crest at our old elementary school.

I was wearing a normal black dress that went up to my knees. I wore my black flat shoes, so if Andrew did something funny I could still run without tripping.

"Since when were you a teacher?"

He lightly chuckled at me, I was surprised. His laugh didn't sound like a rape laugh at all. Nope, he was laughing honestly at my silly question. I even blushed, at him!

"I teach Language Arts. I also plan to rewrite the story of what happened to our friendship with a brand new contract."

Whoa. Didn't see that one coming.

You see, the reason why Andrew was a stalker to me was because when we were little, I ,Alexa and him were all friends. He was the prince, I was the princess, and Alexa was the villain, ironically.

Sometime after, however, we got more far apart from each other. Then, he started to act the way only a normal person would say,"A freak."

"That was quick of you to say."

"Only because you never like to pay attention to the details very long."

"Hey, look over here. It's the Prince and the Lone Wolf!"

I didn't need to look up to see who that was. "Hello Gill."

Gill was dressed in a blue long sleeved shirt with white pants. His adorable cowlick on the side was slightly crooked. Beside him was Anissa in _very_ showy clothes. The design of the outfit was like a stripper's bikini and a French maid outfit combined. It was like a cow pattern on her body almost, plus she was wearing really high heels. Her hazel hair was in a bun with a smirk on her face, her red ruby eyes glittering with snobbyness.

"Aren't you supposed to be banned from here," she said snottily.

"That's Alexa, you damn French maid cow."

"Yeah, why don't just hop away to the little farm, and get a miracle potion on yourself."

I stared at Andrew who was looking at Anissa with a fake pity look. It was pretty obvious what Anissa did next. She bitched out on him, and complained to Gill using her body as a peace offering. Slut.

"You damn retard! Can't you see that Katrina fucking hates you?"

_No, I don't._

"She doesn't have anything have a man like you needs. A good play time, love, and no boobs! Why do you stick around her?"

"Because she's smart, unlike you, who gives her virginity to a guy that uses his father's reputation to get what he wants. I love her because she holds on to reality."

"Her friend is the one who did that, not her!"

"Alexa helped her grow up from where you pushed her down to. Alexa is a good person that does what she needs to do, even if it gets her killed. That is why she is an officer of the force. She helps those in need, and protects them from bitching witches like _you_. I don't care if she pushes me away to some guy she doesn't know, as long as she remembers me as someone, I just want her to be happy."

I had burning tears in my eyes, and I was speechless. Even Gill and Anissa looked as surprised as me. "That's a lie! You're lying, you fucking bastard!" Anissa pulled out a gold metal sickle from no where, the yellow blade was caked in dirt.

With Anissa charging at Andrew, I pulled out my fishing pole and surprisely, the hook got caught onto Anissa's skimpy outfit. Praise the Goddess! Dragging her body to the restrooms, I chucked the fishing pole, and dodged her frail body by going to the side. Do you guys think I'm still weak after fishing for two months?

It takes power to take those fish down!

Gill went after Anissa while Andrew and I dashed out of there like it was the last day of living. It might as well be because I think they were still chasing us, more pissed off than they were before. The lamp posts guided our way, but it did the same for Gill and Anissa.

"Go get them, my Lavander!"

"Of course, my Cherry Tomato!"

I would have kicked her ass for saying that, but who says I'm dating him?

We arrived out of breath at my house. Very creepy, but I'm not complaining. This was part of a somewhat thought out plan, but I need to rest first. Anissa's sickle was no longer covered in dirt because it all fell off while running. The golden metal seemed to glow like fire in the moonlight. Anissa's bun was showing stray pieces of her usual hazel hair straight hair. She...looked...**PISSED**.

I backed up to the side of the house as Andrew stood I front of me like a shield. His green eyes seemed to be glowing rage, daring the two to come close to me. I hugged his waist like it was my life line. I think it was.

"Now~ you get to see the reason why I'm better than Katrina. I can fight."

With those words said, she dashed forward. Swinging the sickle, I thought we were toast. Andrew pulled me out of the way, his cheek getting slightly scratched. "Andrew!" I got picked up by the waist by Gill. He eyed my dress with that same sly smirk from that day.

The day I cried.

The day I realized the truth.

The day I noticed that Alexa was right about him after all.

He was a damn candy man with money.

"How about when we're done here, how about you and my Lavander and I have a little fun, eh?"

I fake gagged. "In your sick little perverted dreams Fish Man!"

"Fish Man?"

"Yeah! Your name is something a fish needs. Plus, you stink like a rotten fish!"

Okay, not my best fighting phase, but it was all I had.

He slapped me hard on my cheek. "Listen you bitch. I own you, and there's nothing you can do about it." I weakly chuckled at him,"You have nothing if you can't manage yourself a life! And boy, did you lose it."

He punched me down this time, and I fell down on the cold ground. Pinning me down, Gill said to Anissa,"Hey you done yet?"

"You try taking him down in a bathing suit in Fall with high heels!"

"Gill should! It would make him more manly than he is now!"

I laughed out loudly until Gill put his hands on my neck.

"Shut...UP!"

"Why don't you lay off my friend, you lowlife."

Gill was surrounded by electricity. He twitched as I smiled at the figure in the shadows. "Can you please not get raped by so many people? It's getting to be like a running gag."

"I was gonna choke, and that's all you say?"

Alexa just smiled at me with her taser brimming with energy,"Will I get the assistance of both you and your friend for dragging him home?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Did you guys forget about me?!"

Anissa was holding the red oozed sickle very close to Andrew's bloody face, and she laughed at him. Andrew was nearly soaked in blood, I think the only invisible and unseeable blood that bled for a few seconds and stopped was the scratch on his face. "Did you think I would be forgetful of the guy who told me to get a miracle potion?"

"Nope, he meant me."

Stepping out of the darkness, Alexa was in her police officer cosplay outfit. Her slightly curly hair was long enough to reach over the shoulder of her back. Her eyes shined like bronze metals as the glow of the taser lit up her face, giving a seemingly dangerous aura around her. A pair of leather pockets were strapped to her waist. Alexa's mouth showed a small fang on the corner of her mouth.

I wonder what the other pocket was for.

It was almost...a sadistic appearance of a police officer.

"You can't stop me with that thing! It takes a lot more than a small taser to take down me!"

"Hm. I brought another tool for such a case."

Pulling out from the leather pocket, my eyes widen.

"A GUN?! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!"

"E-bay. It was being sold for 100 gold from a small village."

"WHY WOULD A VILLAGE NEED GUNS?!"

"I don't know. Whoa!"

That last part was from Anissa charging at Alexa with the blade of her sickle.

"Don't ignore a lady!"

"You aren't no lady, just a filthy whore."

Alexa aimed her gun at the woman, and fired her bullets. Anissa blocked all the shots with the golden blade, however. Alexa looked really astonished as well as me. I had to get Andrew from the other side. He was trying to get up, but he was just losing more blood as he moved. Placing the gun back into the pocket again, Alexa grabbed her taser, and went into Battle Mode.

The battle between Alexa and Anissa was just one word: EPIC.

Let me describe it more clearly though.

Alexa punched Anissa in the stomach as Anissa tried to slice Alexa with her metal blade. At the same time, she jabbed her taser into the metal sickle with her other hand. Anissa forgot one very important thing, metal+electricity=electrocution. As Anissa was momentarily paralyzed, Alexa took that as a chance to kick her in the head. There is a difference in power between Alexa's punch and kick.

Punching for Alexa is like a muscle man punching you. Kicking for Alexa is like being a soccer ball at the World Cup, and it's ten times as painful. Not to mention, that Alexa was actually a soccer player when she was five, and her aim is incredibly accurate. Add to the fact, that she was the best player on her team, and you have a 100% chance of pure pain.

Gripping her head, Anissa fell to the ground in pain. "My head, it hurts!"

"No shit Sherlock. You just got owned by a Cool Cop."

Taking out her taser, Alexa zapped Anissa to Dreamland.

Running to Andrew, he lit up when I helped him up. "Heh, some prince I am. I'm letting the lady in distress carry me to the clinic." I huffed,"Can you be sexist later? I'm trying to not let you die of blood loss." He just grinned a stupid grin.

The same idiot boy who stalked me for years, but he's the only one who has ever risked his life to protect me. Little me who just causes misery. Little me who has great friends because of my luck.

* * *

With the help of Alexa, I dragged the three unmoving bodies to the closest person. That was Mayor Hamilton's house. It was hard to explain to him how Gill got this way until Alexa said we had to hurry over to the clinic before Andrew lost anymore blood. That got us a free ticket out of that conversation.

Irene wanted to help us, but Alexa gently put him in the bed by herself.

"How did you do that so easily? He weighs a ton!"

"I lifted Chase before, he was like a paper clip compared to him. The fatass," Alexa mumbled out the last part, but I still heard it. When did Alexa lift Chase, anyways?

Jin came from the back, and saw Andrew.

"My lord! What happened?"

"He got cut up a few times by the farmer girl. She cut him up badly, so we both rushed here. We even have her right here." Anissa wasn't awake yet, but was starting to come out of her daze. Shocking her again with her taser, Anissa went limp.

"No one says anything about what I just did, understand?"

Jin and Irene were in a heated conversation about how Jin should pick better girls than Anissa. Alexa and I just escaped from the room when they didn't stop yelling at each other. "I hope you realize the good part of Andrew now."

"Huh?" That was out of no where.

"Andrew risked his body and blood to save you from rape, which for me is quite the opposite of what I thought he was going to do before going to your house. You owe him something in return."

The plan from earlier was that if anything happened, Alexa would be there in her police outfit to taser them out cold. Although, I had no idea that she had a gun. Seriously? What do people put on E-Bay these days?

"What do I owe him?"

"The same thing you always gave him when we role played as the Kingdom People. A kiss on the cheek."

For a moment, I hesitated. Then, I remember what he said to me.

_"I love her because she holds on to reality."_

"I'll give him the kiss tomorrow after I get the carrot cake from Elli." Alexa just stared at me before patting my back,"You grew up a lot today, huh?"

I smiled,"Yeah I guess I did."

I'm back to my old self, and that's all thanks to my stalker...

* * *

Entering the town today was quite weird. Rushing in and out of the Flea market with the Ostannaise and the Carrot Cake, I also got Andrew some chocolate pudding as an extra apology. However, I felt like something was watching me and it wasn't Andrew. Quickly going into the clinic, I saw Andrew's head peek out from the curtains, and went to hide against it again.

"Hey Andrew! I brought you something!"

"Katrina! Don't-"

I gasped at the scars all over Andrew's body. I went over to him, and cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." He gently petted my hair, and softly spoke,"It's okay. If it's for you, I will do anything." He wiped my tears, and I also pulled out the chocolate pudding, which he put to the side for later. Then, I remembered why I was here.

"Close your eyes Andrew. I want to give you a present for your bravery yesterday."

"Okay. As long as you don't smash me head in cake again..."

"That was when I was ten!"

"Okay.~"

Leaning closer to his face, I sealed the deal. His eyes flew open, and he was frozen stiff.

"K-Katrina?"

"Shh...this is your reward."

He slowly responded with a small nod, and smiled lightly on his lips. I don't know how long we kissed, but it was nice to know someone cares about me, whether I'm in a relationship with them or just being my friend. Besides Alexa, of course.

"Hah! Got you this time!"

Andrew and I pulled apart to see Alexa holding a camara that looked just like Luke's. her smile looked devilish, I could just see the small horns on her head growing.

**"ALEXA!"**

"This is the payment of making me using bullets and my electricity charge, saving your asses!"

"Get back here!"

Maybe, I won't be the only insane one after all, but...it's better to be together than alone anyways.

* * *

This is most defiantly the longest chapter by far.

This is 4,813 words...

This is serious shit right here.

This is damn awesome!

I hope you guys enjoyed the fluffiness level of this chapter, and for those who think this chapter is lame...EAT TASERSHOCK!

BUT TELL ME... **Y U NOT LIKE DIS CHAPTER!?**

But for those who didn't get shocked...did you guys like this chapter?

If you did, leave a comment of the scenes you liked the best with your opinions as well. Sorry if the chapter didn't make it up to the standards of the promise I made in the last chapter!

Please review!


	10. One Hell of a Birthday

**I do not own Harvest Moon, Guitar Hero, Mugen No Ai, Star Wars, Pokemon, Black Butler, or Hetalia.**

**Warning: This is going to actually go into the real plot of this story, the game plot is messed up a bit for the heck of it, and has action. Lots of action in the later chapters, well most of them. It is all going to make sense in the end. Reality is gonna be more tricky as we enter the plot of this story...  
**

**MAGIC IS INCLUDED OF COURSE! :DD  
**

**Wow...twenty reviews in ten chapters...**

**You guys are very kind to me, and I would like to say thank you.**

**Anyways, this is the Halloween Special. Why do I do this now in summer? I have two reasons.**

**1.) In the story it's at the end of the month, so I thought of a good Halloween Special for this, plus the lighting beginning of the hidden plot behind this is revealed! It's also mostly based on this comic I've been drawing at the summer camp I go to. Even though the characters are different in this.**

**2.) I like to do this now, so that way I don't have to type a Halloween special when it's not Halloween anymore. I like finishing early, so that way I don't have to deal with it later.**

**Right now, I am scared shitless because of the video game Ao Oni done by Pewdiepie. Every time the lights go off I think that creepy ass monster is going to eat me. How I got into it is one (or two, I don't know) words: Heta Oni**

**I think Heta Oni is better because you just don't die as soon as you walk into the Blue monster. You have the opportunity to fight first, and then you can run and not die. :D **

**Right now, I am listening to music by Beethoven Virus. **

**It is epic, just saying.  
**

**Alexa, Katrina, and the plot are mine. The video game, "Song's For The Soul," is also mine too, but it's a parody of Guitar Hero. Clothing designs of the main characters, except for Katrina's costume of Snow White, Luke's and Chase's costumes, are mine.  
**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Katrina. WHY THE HELL AM I DRESSED UP AS FUCKING FAIRY?!"

"Because you go apeshit on me every time I do something wrong or make a mess?"

"So when you need to escape the raping powers of Andrew, don't come crying to me!"

Katrina was dressed as a princess. Her black hair was hidden by an equally short haired black wig with a red bow on top. She wore a yellow skirt and a navy blue tank top with a white puffy jacket. Her classy red shoes looked like real rubies, but as far as I know Katrina's flat broke.

You can probably tell she's Snow White.

But, I call her Katrina Black.

I was wearing a plain white long sleeved shirt with a black vest on top. Black boots were tightly tied on with my taser still strapped on my belt. The fairy wings on my back was bothering me slightly, but I tried not to let my irritation show. My gun was also there, but I won't pull it out unless it's a pervert or Andrew. Yeah...after what happened at the clinic, Katrina has only given Andrew a maybe answer. He still hasn't given up though.

We were waiting for Luke and Chase, so that we could host our Halloween party. Chase was coming as France, and Luke as America from Hetalia. For strange reasons, I can see Chase as France quite well, minus the pervy mind and blonde hair.

Chase boasts about his cooking being the best. To me, at least, because he knows how much it pisses me off. He has a somewhat freaked out attitude when he sees me as the, as he says, "Bitch of Fiery Doom with her Lightning Taser Skills!" Think of the time Romano visited Germany's house, and that France snuck in and France was crying for his mommy when he saw Germany the second got out of his hiding spot.

Yeah, that's his expression when he sees me in taser stance.

Luke was coming as America, which is not that hard to see with their attitudes towards everything. The eating habits, how they don't even realize the atmosphere, and etc. Luke is better at sensing the mood though, I think. "Why are you even dressed up as a princess?"

"Because, you are a fairy, and since princess is a master of the fairy godmother, I am dressed like this!"

"...You'll never be the master at anything Katrina..."

Just before Katrina could retort, Luke and Chase showed up in their costumes.

Luke was wearing a blonde wig with thin rimmed glasses. He was wearing a bomber's jacket, plain white t-shirt, and beige colored pants. He got blue contacts from Jin, and he was holding in his hand was a burger. "Yo, what's up dudes?!"

"Be quiet you stupid American."

I just sighed lightly, "Come on you guys. Let's go to the Inn."

"I thought you were banned from there Alexa," Chase said.

"I was lifted of the ban a while after the date that Andrew and Katrina had."

"IT WAS NOT A DATE!"

I like to tease her about it every single chance I got. Hey, even though I was supposed to be her 'fairy godmother', I act like a jackass. She acts like a kid sometimes, but with me, she's an obedient person.

Chase was in a blue suit with his apron on him still. He didn't wear a wig, so his hair was still orange. He did wear black boots with a frying pan on his hip. "Chase," I asked. "Why do you have a frying pan on your hip?"

"I might need to work tonight, so I brought it with me."

"...You could have just used the kitchen's frying pans..."

"...eh, no."

Am I in Crazy town or something?

Does nothing make sense anymore?

* * *

The whole entire Inn or Bar or...you know what, let's just call it the Inn. Anyways, it was filled with only the young villagers. Toby was a samurai with a fishing pole on his back, Hanna was just wearing a normal dress, looking nervous. Kevin was wearing a super hero costume that looked like Batman while Owen was Donkey Kong with a barrel on his shoulder.

In the corner was...Gill wearing a fancy man's top hat with his usual blue suit and black cape. Anissa was still wearing her cow maid stripper outfit with ridiculously high heels. Other than that, they were still as snobbish as they were before. They reminded me so much like Ciel and Sebastian from Black Butler. That would be if Sebastian was a female.

Katrina was walking over to me with something in her hands. "Happy Halloween Present, Alexa!"

In her hands, she had a friendship bracelet that had my favorite colors. It was done quite well, but I don't know why she...Oh my goddess...I forgot my own birthday. "You forgot your birthday again?" Every year I would forget my own birthday because I'm always busy. However, with the farm, I didn't even have time to look at the calendar.

"Thanks Katrina...I always seem to forget my birthday..."

"No way, a Song's For The Soul Video Game!"

Looking over to the source of the voice, I saw my favorite video game in the corner. It had two player consoles, think of Guitar Hero. It had a drum set with two drum sticks on the seat. The guitar was a British design on it with the stings brand new, shining like diamonds.

The objective was to get the most strings as you can, however you have to know the guitar strings for the more difficult songs, and for that you don't have to look down. In addition, you can sing along with the lyrics on the bottom of the machine. It depends on how well you know the lyrics, and you can get extra points if it's in another language.

I know all the songs, even if has been years since I last played it. The songs often popped into my mind once or twice in my teen years.

"There's no way she can play that guitar."

I turned to face Gill and Anissa. Ever since our last encounter, Anissa was grounded for a day.

"My Lavender and I can play better than you two, for we are the best of them all."

I heard Luke snort loudly.

"How about a competition against you guys," Katrina suggested. "If we win, you guys don't come to the Inn for the rest of the next season. If we lose..."

"Your friend gives up her farm," Gill said quick.

I was stunned for a minute before I did something crazy. I accepted the challenge. "I'll do it. The winner must have more points than the other player."

"Let's play then."

Gill and Anissa went on the stage, picking Dancing In The Dark.

Of course, the slut can win the crowd by dirty dancing while Gill can play the guitar. As the song ended, they had 20,000 points on their score. "The winners are shining brightly," Gill said to Anissa. "Yes, we are."

I grabbed the guitar, wiping it off of the germs from Gill's hands. Who knows what he touched? Katrina was looking at the screen, and poked me. "What is it?"

"Let's choose one that will make the house go down."

"You mean..."

"Yes...the epicness of this song must not go unnoticed."

"But...it's in..._**oh**_."

This was gonna be good. See you later Mister Candy Man because you are about to get schooled.

As the screen lit up the title, everyone gasped. "That's the most difficult song there is in the game! It's...**MUGEN NO AI**!"

**Woo Wao! **

Katrina was already into the song, and drummed like a manic to get all the points. I took my time since in the beginning it's very slow. Katrina took care of the beginning, but in the end we are one band.

**Uchûnohate no hate demo kimi no koto omou **  
**Ikuta no nagareboshi de negai o maki chirasu **  
**Tôkute (chikakute) aitakute (aitakute) **  
**Todoki-sôde (todokanakute) Itsu datte namidame **  
**Dare datte (itsuka wa) hoshi to nari (kieteiku) **  
**Unmei shukumei dare no sei? **

**Boku no subete sasagerukara **

**Gekiretsu sakuretsu kyôretsu haretsu bakuretsu **  
**môretsu! **

As our voices got unified, the points were stacking up in the lower corner. It was at 5,000 right now. It was already one fourth into beating them. The crowd was shocked, but Luke kept the crowd hyped up. Thank goddess.

**Hoshikuzu no kuzu to narite (hoshi to nari) kimi ni koishi tsudzukeyou**  
**Omoi wa (ai ni) moe teru (moeru) **  
**Akaku akaku hikaru antaresu no yô ni (jônetsu o itsu made mo) **

As the guitar went to exposed guitar strings mode, I began to strum like a madman.

**Nan'okukônen-saki datte kamawanai sô sukidakara **  
**Negai wa (negai) kienai (zutto) **  
**Hoshi no kodomo ga kimi o mamori tsudzukeru yo **  
**Môretsu! **

**Zen'in seiretsu ô! **  
**Aishitaishi itoshi teru (aiaisâ! ) **  
**Ai wa kono mune ni itsu made mo (aiaisâ! ) **  
**Zenbu zenbu ai no na no moto ni (aiaisâ! ) **  
**Aishi aisa rete ima ga aru (aiaisâ! ) **

**Tomaranai (kawaranai) susunde ku (ugoite iku) **  
**Kasoku suru (supîdo ni) tokidoki dokidoki **  
**Kirakira to (mabayuku) kirameku nda (mottomotto) **  
**Isshun isshun furupawâ **

The guitar was definitely heard on the song. Everyone was cheering more loudly than before. The power up ball in the corner was at full charge, but I'll wait at the end for that.

**Itsu no hi ni ka kudake chitte mo **

**Gekiretsu sakuretsu kyôretsu haretsu bakuretsu **  
**môretsu! **

**Kono uchû dokoni ite mo (dokoni ita to shite mo) kimi o sagashi dasukara **  
**Kurayami (fukai) terasu yo (eien ni) **  
**Kiiroku hikaru kentaurosu no kagayaki de (dokidokikirakira? ) **  
**Gingakei no haruka kanata kono kiseki hitsuzenda yo **  
**Don'nani (tôku) tôkute mo (mieru) **  
**Boku wa kimi no koto o omoi tsudzukerudarou **  
**Môretsu! **

**`Moesakaru taiyô yo' **  
**`Harukanaru tsuki yo' **  
**`Ikuta no andoromeda ginga yo' **  
**`Kôdainaru mokusei yo' **  
**`Ankoku no burakkuhôru yo' **

Katrina began to hit the drums even harder with each of the rising voices.

** Ai o ai o ai o ai o ai o Ô môretsu! **

The guitar solo was right now. My brown hair began to swing into the melody as if I was controlled by a puppet master. My fingers glided up and down like I was playing a harp. My feet began to move like I was dancing on the actual stage of the singing group. I began to sing with Katrina's voice.

**Boku no koto kiraidesu ka? **  
**Koe wa todokimasen ka?**  
**Demo kono ai o kimi ni sasageyou ô! **

**Gekiretsu sakuretsu kyôretsu haretsu bakuretsu Ô **  
**môretsu! **

The guitar solo began to build up and I began to go out wild. The guitar was heating up, this was gonna be tricky. As the song went into the last verse, I let all the energy from the power up ball with the sound of the song guiding my every move on the guitar.

**Hoshikuzu no kuzu to narite (hoshi to nari) kimi ni koishi tsudzukeyou ( ? ) **  
**Omoi wa (ai ni) moe teru (moeru) **  
**Akaku akaku hikaru antaresu no yô ni (jônetsu o itsu made mo) **  
**Nan'okukônen-saki datte kamawanai sô sukidakara **  
**Negai wa (negai) kienai (zutto) **  
**Hoshi no kodomo ga kimi o mamori tsudzukeru yo **  
**Môretsu!**

As the song ended, I dropped to my knees. I forgot about the points, what was the points?

"Our points are...35,000..."

"WE WON!"

Everyone bursted into cheers as Katrina began to dance like an idiot. As if that was a shock.

"We'll beat you next time! You hear us!"

Katrina stood behind me, and commanded "Alexa use Thunder Attack!"

"...I'll only do this once."

As the charge in the taser built up in the taser, Gill commanded "Lavender use Splitting Earth!"

"With pleasure!"

The scythe was shining more brightly in the hanging lights of the Inn. Everyone behind us ran out of the Inn, leaving us to defend for ourselves. Oh great, thanks guys for the support.

The golden blade was swung into the ground, and it caused a small earthquake.

"What the hell is this?!"

"The world is getting blessed with the powers of magic! Everyone is able to get powers from the Harvest God. Just follow him, and you'll get power!"

Gill's eyes were glittering with a cold harden expression. "Why do you think the Goddess Tree is dying? We were the ones who poisoned the tree in the first place! We convinced everyone with our powers that it died because we mistreated it badly."

Anissa added, "I helped with that part. I just used my manipulation magic on the vegetables to make the others not see the current events happening or to see any of the Harvest Sprites. It was fun to watch~"

Anissa smiled sickly happily at that as something really fucked up happened.

The blade began to be consumed with fire, as her outfit was reduced to a nice scarlet dress that went up to her knees. She was still wearing her high heels, and looked like a mad insane person. Gill's costume was transformed into a ebony black suit with a lavender on it. His shoes looked like a nightmare black as his blue eyes looked like ice.

"Alexa...use Thunder Attack!"

As I sprinted forwards, I noticed something.

I was flying.

I WAS FUCKING FLYING WITH FAKE FAIRY WINGS!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

"Damn it, it seems like she's the purple sprite reincarnation after all. I thought that Harvest Goddess was just joking with us..."

"That woman is more stubborn than I thought."

"What are you two talking about?"

Katrina was scared, and for some reason, I was pissed. More off than usual that I saw blotches of red in my vision.  
Gill saw my expression, and smiled, "However, I don't think you've completed the rainbow quest yet. It seems your friend is close to the end of her sanity point."

I screamed at him, "What are you talking about you bastard!?"

"I'm saying that if you don't finish your little quest soon, you'll become one of the minions of the Harvest Goddess to control the island, and destroy the Harvest Goddess once and for all."

"Why did you tell them that," Anissa whined. Is this _**REALLY**_ a time to be a bitch right now?

"Because I like a good challenge. Now let's see...Lavender use Flaming Fury."

As Anissa charged at me, I pulled out my gun on instinct, and shot her in the shoulder and the leg. That should slow her down a bit. She growled in frustration at me as I smiled smugly in the air. "Alexa...DO THE DAMN MOVE I'VE TOLD YOU TWICE ALREADY!"

"I'm gonna do it woman! Jesus..."

I spiraled down next to Anissa as I shocked her in the hip. She was still conscious, damn. "Surprised? I've gotten stronger, you little midget fairy!" That topped all the insults I've been called. It was time to get serious.

My body was enveloped in a purple light, and I looked at my outfit. It was a black version of my police uniform except that the skirt was replaced by pair of black jeans with purple curls on the front. My hair was tied up still, but a bang of brown hair was slightly covering my right eye. In my hands, I held something different than my taser.

"A light saber? What the crapola is this?"

It was the color of the night sky with a creepy purple aura surrounding it. It reminded me of Russia's kol aura.

"I stand in the name of justice, surrender or fight!" What the...where did _**that**_ come from? That just came out of my mouth like it was natural. Swinging that saber at Anissa, she clashed it with the still burning blade. We were matched in swords play. Or is it saber V.S. scythe? Maybe I'll stick to swords play...

Using my wings, I blew a breeze onto Anissa who became slightly dazed. "Flowers," her voice said sweetly. Using that as a distraction, I used my light saber to knock her out cold. I flew to the ground panting.

Who knew flying was so much work? Gill was holding the lavender in his hands, it was wilting. "God damn. It took forever to use that spell."

Katrina was just watching the entire scene with wide eyes. Thanks for helping, Katrina. If you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm. Gill looked at me with anger in his eyes, "You'll pay for that...!" The room got extremely cold, I was looking at Katrina who was shivering with her teeth clattering.

"If you think you can defeat me, you have another thing-"

A loud thunk was heard behind him. As Gill stumbled forward, Chase was holding his frying pan in his hands shaking from the cold. "Why the hell is it freezing in here?!" Then, he looked at me. "HOLY MOTHER OF THE GODDESS! WHY ARE YOUR FAKE WINGS MOVING?!"

"You can see them moving? I thought that no one can see magic."

Katrina came over to us, "Maybe the magic spell on the vegetables wore off or something?"

"Well, I don't have my taser anymore. I have to get a new one."

"But, you have a light saber instead! That's better than a taser!"

"...It's not the same."

This is turning out to be one hell of a birthday.

* * *

**Did you like it? **

**Sorry about the delay, I was brain dead tired.  
**

**The word count is 3,446 words. **

**I am getting so excited for this story. **

**This may be one of the best stories I may have ever typed. **

**Then again, I have only typed two...  
**

**Maybe it's the only one that I've ever thought about in a random humorous way?  
**

**The taser will be back, Alexa just has to get one from E-Bay. XD  
**

**Anyways, which part of the chapter did you guys like?  
**

**I loved the guitar solo. It was pure awesome, not as awesome as Prussia, but a very close second.  
**

**Please Review! :D  
**


	11. Harvest Sprite UNITE!

I do not own Harvest Moon, Soul Eater, Hetalia or Star Wars.

Warning: This chapter is going to show a slight more action!

I am going to say something important to you guys.

I am going to only update this story when I have time during school, which it's on holidays and on weekends.

All I own are the three characters( Alexa, Katrina, and Andrew), the plot, the costumes of the people when in battle form, the taser, the saber that Alexa has, and the random crazyness that takes place in this story!

Did you guys know something about my OC's first names?

They spell out A.K.A.

Also Known As the Trio of Harvest Fantasy! (Don't know if that's a real thing, but if it's not then I claim it in the name of Demigodkid1999!)

I just had to do that! XD

Anyways, sorry about my ranting, and enjoy the story.

* * *

"Harvest Goddess, I have to fight?"

After the fight at the bar, Katrina and I rushed over to Ben's rainbow. Sadly, I didn't see the hyper active little blue fairy I met long ago. When we got here, the Harvest Goddess was waiting here, but her figure was slightly fading.

Damn Gill and his poison...

"You have to fight the minions of the Harvest God. He already has all 5 of his soldiers for battle, and I have four of them."

"Wait, am I the other Harvest Sprite," Katrina asked.

"No," the Harvest Godess said sadly. "You are my representive at the battle, the head commander." Katrina was staring at her like she was crazy, "Are you crazy or something? I don't have any fighting experience or anything! You should choose Alexa for that part!"

The Harvest Goddess was weakly smiling at her,"Dear...you can do it. Just ask for help, you're not alone..."

Her beautiful figure was fading into the dark night. "Wait! Who's the other sprite?"

All she said before disappearing was, "You already know..."

Katrina screamed,"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" Crumpling into a small ball, she quietly sobbed. "What the hell does it mean...?"

Suddenly in a flash of pain, I bended over. Holding my head, I saw something.

* * *

_A room of darkness surrounded me as four other figures stood in front of me._

_All of them stared at me with bland expressions._

_"Luke? Luna? Andrew? Chase?"_

_With their names said, they were each surrounded with a different colored aura._

_Luke was in a blue colored shirt with navy blue waves. His bandana with red flames was the same, except the flames were blue. He wore black pants with his axe shining brightly in his hand even in total darkness, it shined like the sun. Cat gold eyes stared back at me with mischief._

_Luna wore a green colored dress with tea green frills. She had her pink pigtails in a sun hat with a green ribbon tied around the base of it. In her hands were sewing needles with colored thread, each one of the rainbow. She smiled at me cheerfully as she was surround in a green aura._

_Andrew's outfit was a yellow colored vest with a long sleeved white shirt. His pants were a dark emerald color as I noticed his weapon. It was the same toy sword that he played with when Katrina, him, and I played pretend. The gold hilt glittered as well in the darkness. The blade was sharp as Luke's axe, which can tell how sharp it was._

_Chase was dressed in a fancy suit that was a fire red. His orange hair seemed to flicker with the red aura around him as he held his frying pans like how the pharaoh does across his chest. His violet eyes were startlingly happy to see me._

_Then they said in the order I described them:_

_"Now you know..."_

_"Tell us the truth..."_

_"Find us, and we'll help..."_

_"Or we'll perish along with the island..."_

* * *

Gasping for air, Katrina stood by me relieved. "Thank the goddess! I thought you died!"

Standing up from where I fell, I dragged Katrina through the night using my wings to help me. Looking around, I found Chase locking up the Inn. "Chase! Chase!"

He was slightly surprised by my yelling,"Goddess Alexa! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I brushed that aside,"Never mind that! I need to ask you something!"

"What?"

"Has anything weird happen to you lately, fire related mainly?"

"..."

"...!"

His outfit caught in a fire tunnel, surrounding his body completely. He was wearing the same fancy suit that I saw in my dream. Two frying pans sat by his waist as his apron became the jacket of the suit.

"So, you found out?"

"...you asshole. You knew?"

"Yeah, do you think I'm stupid to not see your powers? By the way, you're doing your job very crappy."

"That's...never mind. Do the others know?"

"Of course. Since we've been raised here our lives, our powers came naturally. Edge's reincarnation has always been more...emotional. You're the opposite of what I originally thought, to be honest."

"What did you think I would be?"

"A crying wimp with no back bone."

"I'm far from a crying wimp."

"You guys do know I'm not a brick wall right?"

"Katrina, don't listen to them. Come with us to the dark side..."

"For we baked COOKIES!"

I turned around to see Gill with a pendant in the shape of a cookie on the left. On the right was a bright glowing lavender.

Where did he get that?

It's Fall!

Maya was wearing a pink dress that lightly glowed like the setting sun. Her orange braids were let down in show her short hair. In her hands were a plate of cookies and a wooden spoon.

"No way am I eating your cookies! They taste like crap!"

"You big meanie! Just because you're a big shot doesn't mean that you can call my cooking crappy! Cookies Attack!"

One by one the cookies came alive with foaming mouths and jagged teeth. "Hehe~ They're my special recipe!" Taking out my saber, I got into a sword stance.

"Now, why don't you come on the side where you can eat my wonderful cooking!"

"Eh...no."

"What?"

"I'd rather get eaten alive by rabid mutated cookies than eat that crap."

Maya fumed at her, and pointed her spoon at Katrina. "Well, at least I'm not alone!"

"You know, I think I should back at you for that trick earlier, fairy."

Anissa was still in her scarlet dress with her ruby eyes still staring at me. She wasn't as vain as she was earlier, I wonder what happened. Her blade was still glowing with red flames surrounding the metal.

I thought about our odds. Katrina can't fight unless someone makes fun of her. Chase is okay, but I do most of the work. I don't have a taser, just a long electric stick from Star Wars.

...Oh my goddess, I'm an idiot.

Swinging it around, I stood glaring at the two women and controling cold boy. I don't know if I can fight them alone. I just hope I can defeat them, they've gotten stronger.

"You know you're being ridiculous."

I turned to see Luke with his axe glittering. He was wearing the outfit from the short dream I had. His golden cat eyes seemed to look at me like I was prey. His axe was deadly sharp.

"You know I can help you. Just say please."

"...please help me before the cookies eat my head."

Katrina stomped on the cookies, and hit them with a branch the size of a bat. Chase was using his frying pan to deflect the blasts of magic Maya threw at him while dodging the slashes from Anissa's sickle. Smirking happily, Luke's axe split the earth, releasing a wave of ocean water towards the others.

My mouth dropped.

Everyone who was fighting besides Chase was knocked out cold.

Chase looked at Luke with irritation. "Did you _have _to do that? Goddess, you're so annoying!" Luke just laughed it off,"Aw come on Chase. You know I didn't mean it..." He just snorted.

"Did you guys really forget me?"

Gill was flying with ebony black wings that were moving. His blonde hair was slightly soaked with his blue eyes looking at us with hatred. The air started to turn more icy, making me shiver. "I don't think I can forget the guy who hurt my friend."

"Acting is great skill, isn't it?"

Katrina was shaking with tears to the brink of her eyes; both Chase and Luke were stunned. Hello, I'm not invisible! Nor is the guy who's being an asshole! Help anyone?

"You take that back you stupid fucking bastard or you'll-"

"Or what? Like you have your taser with you have anymore!"

My heart beated against my chest that it felt like the subway in the city. The purple aura surrounded me again, making me feel like I had drank five Sprites. Gill stepped back in nervousness. Then, I looked at my outfit.

The saber was transforming into a black whip. My uniform was replaced with a purple long sleeved shirt with a black vest on top. The vest showed off the hidden curves like how my police officer uniform did. My black pants were still the same, but I was wearing black leather boots that went up to my knee. Grabbing the whip, I smiled creepily like Russia with his pipe.

"You are going to die now, da?"

"...Gill you're fucked," Katrina said plainly. Chase and Luke were just staring at me with noticeable blushes on their faces. I didn't care at the moment. All I cared about was beating the shit out of Gill with my whip. I believe a hundred lashes are in order for the hundreds, no...thousands of tears Katrina has cried over the bastard.

"Time to pay the price."

* * *

DUE TO THE FACT THAT THIS SCENE IS VERY BAD AND NOT SUITABLE FOR THE RATING OF THIS FANFICTION, WE ARE SKIPPING TO AFTER THE BEAT DOWN! SORRY FOR ANY INCONVIENCE!

* * *

Gill twitched as pool of blood was beneath him. Luke and Chase were deathly pale as Katrina just smiled at Gill. I hope she liked me beating the crap of him because what I did may have scared the horror out of Chase and Luke for the rest of their lives.

As I went near them, their faces went bright red as thran both ran away from me.

"What's wrong with them?"

"They don't want to die."

...Assholes.

* * *

I am so proud of myself for writing this story up to eleven chapters!

This chapter was 1,861 words.

Please tell me if you agree that Alexa is scary even if she's a midget fairy.

Thwack!

Alexa: Please review before I smack Demi's brains out.

HELP!


	12. This Is WHY I Hate Dolls!

**I do not own Harvest Moon, Goosebumps or Hetalia.**

**All I own is the plot, the three OC's, the costumes of the Harvest Guardians(That's what I nicknamed them), and the whip of Alexa. Plus the return of a beloved weapon we know and love! XD**

**Warning: Action scenes, randomness, and quite a few hurtful words come in this chapter. Also three more words for all you guys reading:**

**CREEPY.**

**ASS.**

**DOLLS.**

**I can't stand the Goosebumps episodes with Slappy...**

**Plus, I just have to say...this chapter was a pain in the ass. **

**Every time I tried to type something on the computer, it didn't seem good to me. When I thought this in my head, I bolted to my computer chair and started to type this on the desktop as fast as I could before I lost the idea. Sometimes, when I don't even want to move, I get a good idea for this story. When I try to remember what it was, it never comes back until I get lazy again. **

**It gets really annoying...**

**Enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

Katrina was the only one who had the courage to tell Andrew the truth about the Harvest Goddess because of two reasons:

1.) He would assume we were pulling a trick on him since even if he was gullible, he is cautious...sometimes.

2.) The only person who could make him do whatever they want is Katrina.

No, I'm dead serious.

One time when we were young, she asked him to get her a diamond necklace, and the very next day he gave her a necklace that was made of the most beautiful diamonds with the most purest gold used I had ever seen in my life.

I wonder how he even got that in the first place.

Maybe he used his powers to create those?

But then again, he is pretty rich.

Chase was with me because another thing was that Maya was under the influence of Gill, and she knows the Inn like how I know how to taser someone within ten feet of me.

I was honestly scared, and although I was never scared like this, if I see those monster cookies I will go apeshit, and won't care who gets in my way of destroying those things. They were deadly, yet they were a comfort food when I was a child.

It was like seeing a demented demon cookie with legs, oh wait.

I think that was the point.

Andrew was still as his usual stalker self as usual, but the second he saw my expression coming through the door, he immediately listened to what Katrina had to say.

"So, how's the rainbow quest going for you two?" I turned to Chase with a shocked expression before getting the picture. He _**WAS**_ the fire sprite, which was happily completed. Today was Winter 8, and we were on the last recipe in order to get home.

It was mine.

The bad thing was that I couldn't change it, but the good thing was if it was out of the season, I could get the item. That would make up the Perfect Honeydew, but the rest we could still get. Another good thing was that if the item was really hard to obtain or the item was out of season, the Harvest Sprite could do as long as if it was within their powers.

For myself, I could easily get the items for the rainbow because the heart increases the joy in life, which meant I could be more helpful than the other harvest sprites. Maybe being the purple sprite won't be so bad, after all.

I don't think if I told that to anyone else of me being the Purple Harvest Sprite, they would not agree with me in the slightest that I was loving nor caring.

Red Honey could be obtained from planting Anemones, but that is taking a while. The Tuna was caught when it was Fall when Katrina wanted to fish there, the Snowflake flower was already obtained a few days ago, and the Lapis Lazuli...that was hard for me to find in the mines. Then, the door squeaked open.

Anyways, as the door creaked open, Andrew peered out of the door like a little child who was being scolded.

"I-Is it t-true? About what Katrina just told me?"

I nodded at him slowly. Stepping out of the room, Katrina seemed unsure of how he would have reacted after the story. He took an uneasy breath, and said "I'll do it."

"Are you sure," Chase said. "It's not that easy as teaching some kids."

"Positive, if it's something to help Katrina, then I'll do it."

When Andrew said that, Katrina's face darken.

_**Was she okay?**_

_**What's wrong with her?**_

_**She doesn't look like herself...**_

Was she...sad that Andrew would accept knowing the consequences of being involved?

"Well, let's hurry to the ledge of town to do the summoning. This place is starting to give me the creeps," Chase said checking around us. I got why he wanted to go there. It had a large opening of earth right near the town or maybe he was being lazy and didn't want to go to the mountains. I remembered what he said to me before about earth magic.

_For the user, it must be near a large amount of earth to summon something from it. Like a mountain or something like that. It takes a long time, but if done correctly the user can get limitless items from the earth. That is if their stamina can hold it._

Exiting the Inn, we went to the other side of town near the ledge. It was on the sandy beach that was slightly far from the lighthouse near Yolanda's house. Andrew looked around the place until he sat down and began to chant in the language the Harvest Sprites and the Harvest Goddess understood.

It was Japanese.

Though I wasn't very surprised, after all Harvest Moon did come from Japan.

"No! Don't let him finish that spell!"

Gill was coming towards us with Maya, and Anissa. Gill was dressed in a snowflake patterned black suit with an equally colored coat that seemed to be like a black hole color. On the top hat on his head was the lavender I knew so well. The cookie pendant was seen on the right side of his suit. The wings on his back were batting furiously, trying to make it in time to stop us.

"Chase, go and hold Anissa and Maya off as long as you can while I go after Gill!"

"Got it, Alexa!"

Drawing my whip I snapped it at Gill's leg, but then...the snow blew it away. The temperature dropped lower and lower each second. _What was going on? What's happening? _

Then, the snow consumed us all in the white storm.

"Don't...t-touch...Gill!"

Appearing out of the storm was Candace.

Luna's little sister...

Her sweet sister...

Her blue eyes shined with a hateful fire. She wore a blue dress with speckled dots of white, giving the allusion of snow. Her hair was tied with ice crystal bands with her magical staff in hand. She raised it with the snow forming into a huge serpent made of the freezing frost. It roared, shaking its tail to show how mighty it was. Chase stunned at the snake, "Holy mother of the Goddess..."

Candace showed a weak, yet crazed smile with her lips, "Yes...I may be quiet, but when the season of the frost appears, my powers increase as well."

Before Candace could command her snake to attack us, something hit, no, **prevented** her hands from moving. A line of green thread rapped around the wrist of the surprised girl as well as a yellow one that went through the snake's head. "Don't hurt my friends Candace!"

Entering the disappearing storm was Luna in her green dress, the same one from my dream.

She was straining to hold back the thread, but she somehow managed. Her pink pigtails were whipping around with the wind, and I saw something appearing out of the snow. It was a hand. _How is Luna able to control the snow? _I remembered something that the wind helps control where the snow falls and directions they go in.

So maybe...Luna has powers within the snow as well?

Candace struggled to get free as Luna pulled back, it was a sibling tug-of-war.

Going back to what I was doing before, Andrew's chanting was almost done since the light was brightly shining. Gill didn't want that to happen, however. Raising his hands, Gill began to wave his arms around like they were conducting an orchestra. A hand shot out of the sand, and it was plastic.

Thank the goddess it wasn't a real one...

A creepy weathered doll with one plastic eye rose out of the sand. It's hands grabbed at my legs, but I dodged them like a boss.

Then, millions of hands shot up from the sand. They tore through the lower bottom of my pants, and I could feel the cold hands of the dolls on my skin. I couldn't use my whip on them because they could make a grab for it, and I would be torn to shreds at the hands of Gill's monsters. I hate dolls, especially creepy demented dolls that come alive.

This is the reason why I don't ever wanna be called a doll.

They are just plain creepy. It seems like they follow you with their glossy eyes, and when I was young I watched the Goosebumps episode for 'The Night of the Living Dummy'. Let's just say I can't handle anything that involves dolls after that experience.

Concentrating on the whip, I tossed it at Gill's head. It only momentarily stunned him from the chanting before he raised his hands more high. Then doll bodies began to emerge from the ground.

My mind was screaming,** _"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! RUN AWAY FROM THE SCARY DOLLS!"_**

For once I listened, I ran like hell and screamed at the top of my lungs.

Then, I felt something on my leg. It was a doll with a red dress, it looked like a Chinese doll almost except it was smiling. It was_** fucking **_smiling with a painted on face with white teeth that was faintly dyed with something red.

"Wanna play lady," it said childishly.

_**"FUCK OFF YOU DEMENTED DOLL OF HELL! GO BACK TO SLAPPY AND BURN!" **_Kicking the doll into the crowd of approaching dolls, I took off like a rocket. "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARDS!"The sand were like bullets by my speeding feet that when I finally looked back the dolls were all gone, only pieces of cloth remained.

"Andrew!"

Looking in front of me, I saw that Andrew passed out with Gill holding a knife in his hands above him. Then, I felt my hands gripping something. Looking at the palm of my hands, an old friend of mine was there. The taser looked like it was brand new, and it was brimming with electricity.

Before the knife could even touch Andrew, I set the taser to a new mode:**DEADLY: DO NOT TRY IF YOU ARE NOT TRYING TO KILL SOMEONE! **

...I would be surprised if Gill would only pass out from this.

Chucking the taser at Gill, he didn't even notice the taser that came straight for him. When it hit him, it was like a lightning bolt flashed down on him. Anissa, Maya and Candace fell down as he face planted into the cold icy sand.

Weird...

With his body twitching, I made sure that I tied him up with extra cloth that Luna had with her. Taking some time to realize what happened, I remembered Andrew.

"Where's Andrew?"

Looking around frantically, I found him sleeping on the lap of Katrina. She seemed the most of us to be relieved that Andrew was okay, which surprised me.

I thought she hated him.

Putting that fact aside, I went over to Andrew, and simply placed my right hand on his forehead. His body seemed to relax as I sent positive waves lengths of energy to his soul.

However, I can't do it to often since it puts stress on my soul. There has to be a balance of the world, and limitations to what you do. It can't all be like a free for all.

"Here," Chase said pulling out something from his pocket. It was a wrapped present, where did that come from? Katrina took it from him, and gasped. "It's the Lapis Lazuli..." Katrina stared at Andrew sadly, petting his head like as if he was a puppy.

"Hey! I have a question," Luna asked.

"What is it," I said.

"How is Gill able to control my sister? He's never had an interest in her before!"

I was stumped for a while until Chase spoke up. "I think it has to do with the things he's wearing."

"Eh," Luna and I replied, looking confused at him.

"Well, he's been wearing the cookie pendant and Maya makes Killer Cookies, no pun intended. Anissa uses the earth and fire power with her sickle, but her favorite flower is the lavender. Candace controls the snow, and Gill wears a snowflake pattern on his suit."

"Look, as much as I hate to say this, we can't just strip the guy in the cold," I said with irritation.

_As much as I want to for causing so much pain to me and my friends..._

"She's right. We just can't do that to him, he may be a bastard, but he doesn't deserve that much of a punishment," Katrina said.

"Do you remember the mental pain he gave you Katrina," Chase countered. "He broke your heart, and moved onto someone the very second you turned your back. You're still in love with him, aren't you?" She looked away from his angry glare, "I don't care for him as I used to. I've changed."

"Chase, stop it. You're hurting Katrina's feelings," Luna said to him.

"Why should I? She was the one who didn't realize how much he hated her. Or how he didn't accept her as a friend, but a freaking pet! Or-"

I picked up Chase with anger radiating around me. He was shocked to see me pick him up, despite my looks. "Listen Barrette boy," I threateningly said. "That stuff is in the past, now you will be kind not to bitch out on the girl who is crying right now because of you?" He didn't want to say another word, so I let him down. I went to Katrina and hugged her.

"Alexa...why are you hugging me? I know how much you hate hugs..."

"You look like you needed one."

Without hesitating, she wrapped her arms around me, and sobbed loudly into my clothes. I may pay with a cold later, but I do what the heart wants because I am the purple Harvest Sprite.

The Sprite of Emotion.

The sprite who will kick any assholes who don't treat her friends right with her taser of justice.

* * *

**Wow...that was really...weird? Random? Crazy? Emotional?**

**I think all of the above.**

**If you guys figured out the truth behind all the things the Gill wore in the last few chapters, you get a digital cookie!**

**Thanks Cecily Rose Midnight for the advice. **

**I'm just tired out from doing math problems, and my mind went blank when I typed the last chapter.**

**Math is very confusing for me.**

**Anyone agree?(*Raises hand*)**

**Please review if you liked it or not.**

**This chapter was 2,689 words.  
**


	13. Choices I Made So Far Sucked

**I do not own Harvest Moon or any other references made during the making of this chapter.**

**This takes place a few weeks after the last fight on Winter 8th where Gill and his lackeys failed to once again defeat the Harvest Guardians. **

**Alexa: Why are you doing that?**

**Demi: Because it makes the chapter more epic.**

**Alexa: Just start the warning already...**

**Demi: Fine...**

**Warning: This includes fighting scenes in the rain, serious emotional moments, and Google Translations. **

**Plus a decision that may change the course of fate!  
**

**For more epicness, find the song Nightmare Night Instrumental and read along jamming out to this song!  
**

**That's it. XD**

**Demi: I hope you all enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

Katrina's POV

The battle between the Harvest Goddess and the Harvest God has gone more violent than it should have. No mortals, but the five Harvest sprites and Harvest God's minions knew of the battle taking place in the clouds.

You know how there is nothing on the other side of Edge's rainbow in the video game?

It was actually a doorway into the kingdom of the Harvest Goddess where many of the other sprite people lived. It was like a miniature town above Waffle Island. Everyday, it was shining and happy where the sprites would sing happy songs of praise to the Goddess for her blessings.

However, that was only in the past as we engaged into battle the second we entered the gate to the kingdom.

Alexa, and the others haven't been seen since then. I was not allowed into the battle because I was like a priceless jewel among the people. Here I was treated like a princess, and away from harm.

I hated it.

I thought I was supposed to fight along with my friends to the very end, but I was told that it was too risky to battle because I was the secret weapon against the Harvest God. Not once in my life I heard someone say I was important.

I felt like I was treated like an object no one wanted to lose, even in the sign of battle.

I was a princess within the castle, and I absolutely hated it. I wanted to see Chase make me food like he always did, that Luke hug me like he was my big brother, and to hang out with Luna to feel like an actual girl for once in my life.

Most importantly, I wanted to hang out with Alexa and Andrew. They were with me since the very beginning of this, and all I wanted was to see their faces.

Each night I slept, I always dreamed back to the days when we played games with one another like there was no end. I wish it was still like that.

I wanted to be with them, and I hope they feel the same way I do.

* * *

Alexa's POV

As dawn approached from the hills, Chase looked as tired as everyone else. Luke looked depressed, which was unlike him. Luna fiddled around with her needles with her fingers, making several shapes. The one that seemed distant than the rest of us was Andrew.

His eyes lost the shine of his happiness, I could tell he missed Katrina.

I did too, but if we give up now, millions of people will suffer because of our personal feelings.

"We got company," Chase said, holding his frying pans.

Thunder clouds strolled near by, meaning the enemy was close.

In battle, the clouds were often a sign to the Harvest Goddess, almost like a tracker.

Then, it started to rain. As the rumble of thunder seemed to shake the ground, I noticed something in the shadows. It was moving extremely fast, but I could tell by the silhouette that it was a small person or a doll. Shuddering, I took out my taser.

"There you are," a familiar voice purred.

"Nice to see you too Gill," I spat back at him.

In his black coat, he still wore the same outfit from our battles. A patterned snowflake suit with the cookie pendant clipped on it with the lavender on his top hat. His blue eyes seemed to glitter with excitement, and his lackeys eyes were the same way. His last 'lackey' turned out to be his army, which wasn't really an army in the first place. It only consisted of a hundred men, but they were all killed in the first week.

It was three weeks since we entered the kingdom of the Harvest Goddess, but the days were long and tiresome.

Anissa swung the sickle towards us, creating a new crater in the ground. Chase used his frying pans to knock her into the crater and fought her from there . Candace summoned Snow Men with the flick of her wand.

"Yuki no dansei!"

As Luna used her shapes she made from when she bored to tear the snow made men to pieces. Maya's cookies kept getting melted in the rain, so it didn't take Andrew long to defeat her.

Gill's hands moved along with his army of plastic dolls as I kept knocking them down with my taser. It didn't seem to be working, and they kept on moving closer towards me.

I had to do something, then I remembered it was raining. Holding my taser up to the sky, a strike of lightning hit me. The electricity coursed along my body as the power gauge said the level of electricity was reaching maximum power.

Then, using the charged up energy, I demolished the plastic dolls one by one. Gill's eyes never faltered their devilish gleam as he saw me dashing towards him, a smile on his face. I rose an eyebrow at him.

_Why is he smiling?_

Suddenly, I felt pain in my chest. My body was numb, and felt like jelly. The feeling on my body was like thousands of needles pushing down on me. Then, I couldn't move at all.

Stepping towards me, Gill laughed. "You can't win against the Harvest God! It would have been easier on your body to just join us instead, Alexa." He just kept coming towards me until he was only a few inches from my face.

I growled in response," I'll never join you."

Then, from his pocket was a metal knife I never seen before. The blade shone my reflection, I looked **terrible**. Raising it to my right eye, Gill grinned ear to ear.

"Then, I'll take something dear to your heart."

As the blade slashed down on me, I blacked out only hearing the shouts of the others.

* * *

Katrina's POV

As the bells of the kingdom rung, I sat up from the plush bed in my room. It was painted blue and white, with the trim painted a faint color of blue. Going towards the window, I saw something in the distance. It was Andrew and Chase carrying something. They seemed to be sprinting towards the hospital.

_Was something wrong?_

Ignoring the pleas from the maids and guards, I ran straight for the hospital.

Bursting into the room, I saw the body of the patient covered by a white blanket, and Andrew, Chase and the doctor were talking.

Shocked from my sudden appearance, Andrew and Chase blocked my view from the patient. The doctor bowed multiple times before going away. "Who's under the covers?"

Andrew tried to pull me outside, saying it was not important. Then, the nurse came into the room, and uncovered the face. I cried right on the spot from the reveal. Alexa's right eye looked like it was cut by a blade while her body was soaked in her blood. The eyeball looked like the worst injury.

It was like someone just jabbed a knife in her eyeball, and it made me sick.

Whoever did this is gonna get their ass kicked.

"Come on Katrina," Andrew said, "We have to leave." I responded with kicking and screaming. My best friend had taken a blow to her eye, and she may never see out from it again. Maybe she might become blind from both eyes! I couldn't just sit in the castle, knowing she was like this.

"Katrina...," Chase said with pain in it.

"Who did this to her," I demanded.

"Calm down first Katrina," Andrew said with worry.

"Damn it Andrew! Alexa's eye has just been sliced, and you're telling me to calm down!?"

The both of them looked shocked at me as I fell down on my butt crying. Then, Andrew hugged me in his arms lightly, "I know how you feel Katrina. You're not the only one suffering, but you have to stay strong."

"Are you sure she wants that," a voice said.

"Gill! You bastard," Chase yelled at the blonde man, "What are you doing here?!"

He smirked at me, and I snuggled against Andrew more. "I'm just asking for a truce between us. All I ask is this."

As Gill knelt on one knee, a velvet box was shown to me. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring with a beautiful gold pattern of snowflakes. His blue eyes showed me innocence, and his voice was soothing, "Katrina? Will you marry me?"

I was frozen, and I couldn't move my body. The only thing I could have said was "What?"

Chase glared at Gill as Andrew held me more closer to him. "I said I wanted to marry you. Now, before you say no, I have to tell you something about Alexa's new...injury."

That felt like a stab in my heart to hear him say those things about Alexa so freely.

"The blade that cut her eye was poisoned, and the only cure for the poison is available in the Harvest God's domain."

"So, if I say yes to the proposal...I can save Alexa's life," I asked.

"Yes," Gill said with a smile full of fake happiness, "Not only that, you can stop the war if you do that. Now what do you say?"

I thought about my options. Alexa could die from the poison, everyone continues to fight, and I would be crying over the loss of her life. If I married Gill, then I could save Alexa, the war would be stopped, and I wouldn't lose anyone.

I would save everyone.

"I...accept," I replied. He gave me the ring, and walked away before turning around, "Before I go, here's the dagger from my last battle. Be careful, it's poisoned. See you soon, _honey_."

My eyes popped out of my skull before I screamed, **"YOU TRICKED ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!"**

He was already gone, and I couldn't believe I fell for the same guy who tried to kill Alexa with the same blade in my hands. I threw the dagger in disgust before turning towards Chase and Andrew. Their emotions were hard to read, but Andrew's was easy to see.

He was angry at me, and hurt from my response to him. I wouldn't have a hard time to hate myself as well, but this was the only way to save everyone from my actions.

"Andrew," I said with tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.

"Why did you accept? We could have saved Alexa without you marrying the guy who nearly killed Alexa. Just why," he said with anger.

"I want to save everyone from this, and I have to accept my responsibilities as the commander," I replied, looking away from him.

"If we ever get out of this world Katrina," Andrew looking less angry and more flustered, "I want you to go out on a date with me again."

_That was...random._

"Sure Andrew, I promise."

"Pinky promise," he childishly said. I faintly smiled at him.

Holding out my pinkie, we wrapped the pinkies around each other.

All I have to hope for now is that I have made the right choices.

* * *

**I feel sad after writing this, and to add to the fact this story only has two chapters left before the end.**

**Katrina: What?! That's too short!  
**

**Demi: Don't worry, everything will turn out well in the end. Plus, there's going to be a sequel to this!  
**

**Katrina: What's it about?  
**

**Demi: It's a secret~ ;D  
**

**Katrina:...I just really want to punch you now.  
**

**Demi: O.O...RUN AWAY!  
**

**Reviews are always fun for me to read, and I would appreciate it if you write some! ^^  
**

**The word count for this chapter is: 2,113.  
**


	14. Risen From the Dead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any other references that are used in this chapter.**

**The title means more than what is written on it. This story has returned from the dead! *Epic rising music***

**All I own are the plot, OC characters, and weapons of the Harvest Guardians.**

**After giving this story some thought, I finally got off my lazy ass to type a new chapter. I know it was completed, but I wanted to give it a new ending instead of going off to a new universe, which I deleted the story it continued onto. It sounded so cliche...**

**Instead, I am going to make it longer! This is my late Christmas present, by the way, it got lost in the mail.**

**I am so sorry for finishing this story in a month, and to leave you guys with such a crappy ending... :(**

**Warning: You may cry at some point during the chapter, since I did five times, so here are some tissues. *Holds out tissues* Also, I beg for your forgiveness! Confusion may occur, but I tried my best! Some parts are covered with adorable fluff. Beware!**

** *This was originally the fourteen chapter of the story, but I got lazy in the summer and left it like that for four months. FOUR!  
**

**I am here to fix the damage, and to give this story the epic ending it deserves! **

**Onto towards the epic unfinished story, and to end my rambling!**

* * *

**Alexa's POV  
**

_My head...where the hell am I?_

The dim lighting in the room allowed me to see where I was kept. All there was a nightstand and a dresser on the left side of the room. For a minute, I thought it was strange that I couldn't see out my other eye.

I waved my hands in front of my other eye, and after a few seconds, I realized I was blind. Partially blind, of course, but still blind. I started swaying from side to side, but I remembered how I got here. Anger drowned out my drowsiness, and I swore out loud.

**"When I find Gill, I am gonna taser his ass straight to Mt. Gelato!"**

I clutched my head, and I felt the throbbing pain of the poison jab its way into my brain. Maybe by tomorrow...I'll die. The thought of me dying made me feel like I was going to sick. _No shit, Sherlock._

"Hello, pretty lady!"

My eyes shot up to see something that I never would have thought of dreaming.

A younger version of myself.

People told me when I was young, I was innocent and just adorable. I always gave everyone a hug whenever I saw them, I would kiss my parents on the cheek each morning, and I loved to play with Katrina and Andrew all the time. Whether it was raining or scorching hot, I would run over to their houses with an umbrella and pretend like we were knights and princesses.

The smaller version of me had two ponytails with her brown eyes gleaming with happiness, unaware that I was her future self. She was wearing a green dress that slightly reminded me of Luna. She gave me a cheeky smile, and came over to my side.

"I saw you outside my house, and you looked really icky from this red stuff I saw on your face. I asked my mommy if we could use this room for you, and she said yes. Here you are, right now talking to me! Do you mind telling me why you were outside my house like a stalker?"

Did I mention I used to over explain stuff when I was little, and that I said things that I only overheard on television and on YouTube? Yes, I was able to use to the computer from the age of four. I didn't have any idea what they meant though.

Most of my parent friends would tell me I would sometimes talk for ten minutes straight without taking a single breath. "Um...thanks." The younger me smiled even brighter, wrapping her arms around my body. I froze for a moment and slowly did the same. _Was I really **this** openly social when I was young? Man, I've become such a recluse._

As the door creaked open, another voice called out, "Hey! Alexa, do you want to play with me and Andrew? We're playing hide and seek; you're it, okay?" The other person came into the room, and stared at me. I did the same.

The little girl was slightly shorter than my younger self, and her rust colored eyes widen at the sight of me. Her black hair was curling up near her neck. She was wearing a pink dress with a ribbon that tied around her waist to give the illusion that she had a figure. Back then, she noticed that woman had curves in certain places and to mimic that, she tied a ribbon around herself.

_No matter what, she will always be washboard flat._

"Can I bring my new friend with me, Katrina? She's gonna get lonely if she's in this room by herself."

"Of course," Katrina chirped happily. "No one likes to be alone by themselves. The more, the merrier!"

The younger me pulled my hand suddenly, and I almost fell out of the small bed. Luckily, I grabbed the nightstand on the side with my other hand. "Come on, I don't like to wait! Hurry up!" Getting up from the sudden action, I followed the two giggling girls into the kitchen. There stood a woman with long black hair cooking what seemed to be fish.

"Mommy, can the guest go with us to play?"

Turning around to face me, I nearly choked. Her onyx eyes had sparkled as she looked at her daughter. Her pink dress was loose, but she managed to not burn herself with the fire on the stove. Chase would be impressed by her skill. "Okay, my little one, but make sure to let her rest while you're playing with your friends."

"Nori?"

The man that spoke that had a thick Spanish accent to his voice, and he entered the room with slightly muddy boots. His slightly tousled brown hair was shining with sweat and his grey eyes met mine. "Who are you," he asked carefully, taking out something that looked like an axe.

Shit, what was I supposed to tell them?

That I was the older version of their daughter, and that I was in a different universe fighting a war with people who were in a video game?

Yeah...no.

I would prefer to be the sane one while I was still sane, thank you very much.

"Daddy, the lady was hurt, so I wanted to help her. My younger self looked at him with the most powerful puppy dog eyes I have seen, "Isn't that the right thing to do?"

He suddenly dropped the axe, and scooped her in his muscly arms, "Aw~ You know I can't say no to you, mi pequeño bebé."

"Padre, you're sweaty!"

"That's enough, Phillip. You're going to squeeze her eyeballs out the way your hugging her."

"NO! I want my eyeballs," my younger self squeaked while covering her eyes. _How ironic,_ I thought silently. "Although, I want to talk to the woman you rescued, Alexa. Is that alright?"

The younger me simply nodded at her, my, mother and ran out the back door screaming," **It's Adventure Time!**" Katrina followed her, almost tripping where the mat was. "Wait for me!" When the girl was out of ear shot, the two parents looked at me with pressuring stares.

_"I'm screwed."_

"Listen, I don't mean any harm," I tried explaining.

"We know who you are, Alexa," Nori softly said.

"There's a reason why you're here, and we believed it was time to tell you something that concerns you and Katrina." Baffled by their statements, I just stared at them with my mouth trying to say something. "W-What do you mean?" Their faces looked grim, and what they said next made everything click together like a puzzle piece.

"You're not a human, Alexa. You're a video game character from Harvest Moon that was deemed unloveable." My whole world was smashed apart into a million pieces. Everything that seemed logical to me didn't anymore. "HOW AM I NOT REAL?! I'M STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU," I screamed. My mother bit her lip, and my father explained from that point.

"Your mother and I believed that it was not right for the creators of the series to just throw you out like that, so we gave many gifts for the Harvest Goddess to let you become our child. However...the Harvest Goddess said there was going to be a time when you were going to play an important role in the fate of the world."

"Is Andrew also a..."

My father nodded solemnly.

I gripped my fists angrily, "Was everything in my life a lie?"

"No," my mother started saying, but I cut her off.

"Then, why was I born?! Why am I here?! Tell me, am I real?!"

"I think you're real, pretty lady."

Everyone snapped their eyes at the door, and saw the little girl peeking into our conversation. "Alexa! What are you doing here? I thought you were playing with Katrina and Andrew," my mother exclaimed. "The pretty lady was inside for a long time, so I came to check on her to see if she was okay."

"The discussion is over now, I'll go with you, Alexa," I said, snapping at the end. My parents had mixed emotions, most of them being regret and sadness. Taking the little girl's hand, I almost turned my other eye blind from the sudden sunlight outside. The sky was a beautiful cerulean with puffs of clouds scattered all around. The trees swayed to the wind, and the two other kids were shouting for Alexa, the young one, to hurry up.

"I'm here, keep your pants on!" I snickered at smaller myself's joke.

"Alright, time to play hide and go seek," Katrina announced loudly. Andrew stood there staring at Katrina with a glittering twinkle in his emerald eyes; I felt suddenly sorry for him. He wasn't a real human or a video game character. I wonder what would happen if the person he was destined to marry doesn't marry him. My younger self whined, "We just played that five seconds ago!" Katrina shrugged, "I don't know any other games that we can play! Plus, your swing set is broken!"

"Let me see if I can fix it," I said. The three children gave me questioning looks before dragging me to the small playground with their voices shrieking in joy. The swing set was rickety and unstable, the two seats of the swings were barely holding on, and the paint was faded out to a light pink. I held my hand out, and muttered, "Shūfuku."

The swing set connected itself together, and glowed brightly once it was repaired. "Was that magic," my younger self asked in astonishment. The two other children already were swinging with smiles that told me they were thankful for what I did. "Yes, Alexa. That was magic."

"Will I be able to do magic when I get bigger like you?"

I gave her a small smile, "I can see it in your future."

* * *

The day was beginning to end, Katrina and Andrew went home, and everything was peaceful. My younger self snuggled up to me while sucking her thumb as I covered her with a wool blanket. Her cheeks were turning rosy, and the fire place was crackling softly. Soft murmurs came out of her mouth while the coziness of the room made me want to go back to sleep.

I smiled at her. Wait, if she was my younger self, was I just caring for her because she was me or because of my mother hen instinct?

...I'll just go with the first option.

I don't want to sound like a pedodhile.

"You know, if you ever get married, make sure to give me lots of grandchildren." My face flushed at the voice. "Mom! I'm still too young to get married," I whispered at her. She was smirking at me with a joking aura. "I know. Your father might use his axe on your boyfriend before he proposes."

"Mom, I said I'm not going to get married until I meet the right person," I groaned. She sang out, "You might find him right beside you~" I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. I'll believe that when I see it." My mother giggled like a school girl.

I mentally groaned; this is the reason why I don't visit my parents often.

My mother will tease me about getting a boyfriend and getting grandchildren, while my father would rather send me off to the nuns to live a pure life. If he's seen Black Butler, though, then he'll want to soak my body with holy water and force me to wear a cross when I sleep.

"Mommy...?"

Hearing a little coo, my younger self was sleepily looking towards us with her eyes still showing signs of tiredness. "Come on, Alexa. It's time to go to your room," I softly murmured to her. She tiredly nodded, and I went to look for her (my old) bedroom. The walls were a baby pink and the bed was only a few feet long, maybe three or four feet. It was styled with white curls on the wooden boards on the sides, and cozy looking pillows.

My younger self grabbed one of the pillows, and began to suck her thumb again. Despite being so small to me, she was taller than Katrina AND Andrew.

That's when I realized something.

I was taller then Katrina when I was younger! How was I so short now?! Both my parents were tall, so how was I short? That just made no logical sense. Then again, Harvest Moon is somewhat unexpected sometimes... I mean, I'm a video game character in my best friend's favorite game and I wasn't supposed to be even born!

_I starting to sound like a drama queen..._

I rubbed my eyes, and hobbled back into the guest room. I couldn't help closing my eyes, and dreaming away to another place. I hoped this was just a dream. That I'm gonna survive the poison. I just have to use my will power, and I have to believe in myself.

I have to believe I'm gonna be okay.

I have to believe everyone is fine.

I have to believe I'm real.

Because if I don't, then everything up to now will be in vain.

* * *

The place I woke up was the hospital.

How I knew that, it smelled like medicine and something else that I couldn't decide it was old people or old rotten egg salad. My body was tingling all over, and I barely had any energy to open my eyes. I saw a figure moving towards me and it yelled for something. When I could finally focus my vision, Luna tackled me in a bear hug.

"My fellow midget! I thought you were going to die!"

Despite being as weak as a branch, I took out my taser and shocked Luna. Only for the weapon to weakly fizzle and die out. I muttered, " The battery is dead..." I clutched my throat; it hurt more than I thought it would. "Thank Goddess, you're okay! I mean, seriously! You could have **died**! That would be so unawesome!"

"Luke, stop yelling in the hospital. Some people are trying to sleep," Chase took a glance at me, and said, "Well, don't you look pretty when you're all cozy like that when you were close to death."

"Hm, thanks. Although, those barrettes make you look fa-bu-lous, darling," I said, using the same tone as Julius. Luke bursted out laughing, clutching his stomach while Luna was shaking, trying to hold in her laughter as well. Chase glared harshly at them, and I smirked triumphantly. "You know, if you hadn't gotten yourself poisoned by Gill, then Andrew wouldn't be so damn depressed right now."

"What?"

"Katrina had to marry Gill in order for the war to end, and to get the potion to heal you from the poison." My *eye widen at that, and I processed that for a moment. "Hm, that's a problem. I think I know how to fix that, but I need Katrina to get over here as soon as possible." After waiting for only ten minutes, Katrina bursted through the door. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was all tangled.

"Alexa! You're alive!"

"Don't say that, Katrina."

"Eh? The doctor said that you were going to die by tomorrow, if I hadn't agreed to Gill's proposal, then you would be in a coffin by now!"

"You just have to believe in when I tell you this; you are not going to get married to Gill, if it's the last thing I do."

"Don't say that, Alexa! I don't want to lose you!"

"Then, you have to make sure to carry something sharp at the wedding. We're going to give them the best wedding crash ever." Katrina just gaped at me, and smacked my shoulder playfully. "I'm supposed to be the crazy one, not you! You're the responsible one!"

"You know, you love me." I awkwardly hugged her, and suddenly Luke joined in the hug. "Hey! Don't leave your big brother outta this!" Luna hugged Katrina, "I'll support you guys until the end." The scent of oranges filled the air, and I looked up to see Chase hugging me from behind. I raised an eyebrow at this, and he replied with a glare, "I'm only doing this for myself since I need to keep myself entertained. Plus, you owe me a recipe." A small blush spread across his face, and I hummed, "Yeah, keep telling yourself, Barrette Boy."

* * *

**Demi: Does anyone hear bells ringing?**

**Katrina: I don't wanna hear any bells at all!**

**Demi: There are two reasons: It's New Year's Eve! Of course, there's bells!**

**Two, I have Colors by Flow on my iPod! The original song, and I found it on iTunes by just searching Anime! Just search Anime Best, it should come up.**

** I also found Again and Rolling Star by Yui, once again, I found the original! The album is called Green Garden Pop! Don't worry, they're in the same album. Now, I don't have to hear really bad recreations of the songs.**

***Enter WOOT! picture.***

*** I say eye because well, she has only one eye, so it seemed appropriate.**

**Anyways, I know I shouldn't be asking this, but please review and try not to throw tomatoes at me. I really hate tomatoes. I really do, and I don't know why anyone likes them. Japan and Germany don't seem to like them as much as Romano and Spain do, so they should agree.**

**Happy New Year's Eve, Everybody!**


	15. You Are My Goddess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any other references used in the chapter.**

**All I own are the plot, the OC characters, clothing of the Harvest Guardians, and the weapons. I also made the song in the chapter.**

**Hey guys! It's Demigodkid1999 here, and welcome to another chapter of "Oh My Goddess!" **

**If there is one thing I want to do on this story, it's to share a cool fact or a random fact that you may or may not know about Tree of Tranquility.**

**The Random Fact of the Day:**

**I actually finished the storyline of the game in my first year, ****_and_**** proposed to Chase on Winter 14. **

**It was on accident that I found that if you give someone a present they like, they will able to receive another gift that can be something they love. Yes, they can receive two gifts if you give them a minor gift they like. So, I went like a mad man around the island looking for herbs, and went to the shore every day for clams. (Grilled Clam and Herbal Tea are two of the cheapest gifts that Chase likes that you can get year round.)**

**I did this for the entire month of Fall, and Chase was around six hearts at the end of Fall. Remember, this is my first year!**

**WARNING:**

**What you are about to see is Andrew's confession scene. Remember from last chapter? If you didn't read, then go read it now!**

**Plus, sone fluff, and some happy moments.**

**That is all.**

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Andrew's POV **

**(The Day Before Alexa Woke Up...)**

I could feel the sting of the snow pierce my skin as sharply as a knife while I was walking through the forest. However, nothing can beat the pain of the one you love being married to someone else. I have to be strong for Katrina's sake, but when someone just forces you to marry them, it isn't something that you actually agree to. Gill had just used Alexa as a stepping stone to get to Katrina.

That bastard deserves to die alone.

I just...can't explain why I feel so attracted to Katrina. She was just an ordinary girl who caught my eye, and now I just want to throw her on the back of my horse and ride off into the sunset where no one can find us. I found myself at Edge's tree, and I couldn't help, but hear something.

It was singing.

**I realize I don't where I'm going,**

**I cannot see the future.**

**But if I can just walk on my two feet,**

**I'll be just fine.**

**There's nothing that you can do to break me,**

**There's nothing that you can do to change me.**

**If you want to try, then go ahead.**

**I am going to survive.**

**I am not that little girl you used to know.**

**I'm all grown up.**

**I can think for myself. **

**I can be who I want to be.**

**Try to look in front of you!**

**I am never going to be the damsel that you saw that day.**

**Just look at me now, I am as free as I can be!**

**I can be who want to be.**

**But if you lock me up...**

**I'll never sing again...**

Slowly, I walked to the person who sung, and I just felt a pain jab into my heart again. Katrina stared at me with her scarlet eyes as I did the same. She was wearing a thick wool coat that made her three times her size, and fuzzy mittens that were a cream color. Her long black hair was braided into two long braids that went a little past her shoulders.

"Andrew! What are you doing here?"

"I'm out for a walk," I grumbled out, "I'll leave you alone, if you want."

A hand tugged on my jacket, and I turned to see Katrina with her cheeks flushing a cherry color. She was swaying from side to side, and was fidgeting. _"How cute..._," I thought. "I...want you to come with me to do something," Katrina quietly whispered.

_"I could at least do this for her...," my heart whined._

_"No, she's going to get married. Leave her alone, remember what will happen if you hurt the property of Gill...," my brain reasoned._

_"Screw your logic!"_

"Fine, I'll go with you."

Her face brightened for the first time in a few weeks ever since Alexa was put in the hospital. A smile stretched across her face while the same mischievous glint in her eyes glittered. This was the first time she ever smiled for me. It was because I made her happy. I didn't make her feel weirded out, grossed out, or get Alexa to taser me.

I actually made her happy.

"Let's go, then!" We sprinted all through the town, and we had been cursed at, stuff was thrown at us, and people nearly crashed into us. All I focused on was Katrina; I have to keep my promise to her. Plus, I promised Alexa if she ever got hurt, I would protect Katrina.

If I broke my promise to her, who knows what would happen?

When we finally stopped running, a restaurant that beamed with life was open for dinner hour. I stared at her with confusion, "Why are we here?" She gave me push inside, "Let's have some dinner. I'm starving." I felt the urge to facepalm at her statement.

How Alexa could handle her randomness, I have to praise her tolerance level.

The only times I saw Katrina was when she was running away from me. I never got to see this side of her before. "What are you standing around for, Andrew? Come on, our table is over here." I quickly followed behind her, and sat down. There was an awkward silence around us for a long time before Katrina spoke again.

"Are you okay, Andrew? You're not acting like your usual self."

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Her eyebrows furrowed together, and her voice became stern, "Andrew, please tell me why you're acting like this. You aren't smiling, saying 'My Love!~', and you didn't touch me once."

"Your husband told every male that if someone damages you or touches you without your permission, then they'll be killed," I spat out hotly. Katrina looked at me surprised before responding, "He's not my husband." I rolled my eyes, "Not yet, anyways." _Where's the damn waiter in this place?_

"Why are you acting like a jerk," Katrina questioned. I didn't want to answer. I kept my mouth shut, and finally, the waitress came with her voice pitched up as high as a chipmunk. "Hi~ I'm Crystal. Welcome to the Malt Bar, may I take your order?" When she said the first word, it sounded **exactly** like Kirby. I'm talking about the round pink puff ball that you see in Smash Brothers.

"A Good Herb Fish, please. A glass of water would be nice too," Katrina said. The waitress glanced at her and said snidely, "Why don't you do it yourself, _princess_? How about you get that girl in the hospital to do it for you while she's still alive? Maybe, she's already dead, and she's happy to get away from-." Katrina pounced onto the waitress with a deadly glare and punched her in the face.

"She is going to live, you little bitch! _**Don't you dare**_ speak of my friend that way!"

I dragged Katrina away from the surrounding crowd of people before the owner came out to see what the hell was happening. We once again ran away to the most secluded place I knew. We arrived at the Gull Islands, and just sat under Collin's tree. I was quite fond of this place, maybe it was because the last Yellow Spirite lived here.

No matter the reason, the small island only allowed to the people who I wanted to be with. Also, Gill and his lackeys could never come here because it was my personal space, so I had one less thing to worry about. Katrina was breathing out in small puffs of fog, and tears streaked down her face.

I wrapped my arms around her, and she sobbed loudly into my chest. "Why can't my life be normal?! All I wanted was to get out of this place, and now my friend might die, I'm getting married to an asshole, and I'm crying into my stalker's jacket!" I resisted the urge to go into the emo corner, and kept comforting her. With her body shaking slightly, I snuggled closer.

"What are you doing," Katrina squeaked out.

"You were cold, so in order to make you warm, I'm hugging you."

"Didn't you say that Gill would kill you if you touched me?"

"This is my personal island, Katrina. I only let the people I want into this island. No other person than myself is allowed here." She silently let out a sigh with a small puff of hot air flying away in the winter sky. "Andrew, you didn't answer my question at the bar."

Shit.

I tried looking into the distance, but Katrina spun around to face me. Our faces were only an inch apart, and her scarlet eyes were staring at me with intimidation. My heart jumped out of my chest as she kept staring at me. _I'm not going to get out of this one..._ "I want you to be with me, Katrina. I just can't stand you being married to someone wants to nothing to do with you."

She stared at me with wide eyes. "I've always found you exotic in a beautiful and different way. You always went in a different light when others stayed in the dark. You did things other girls were afraid of even thinking about. I love you, Katrina. Je t'aime." Yes, I am half French and half British.

Remember when I talked in a British accent when I appeared at the Sundae Inn for the first time?

Katrina was staring at my red face as I sat under Collin's tree, waiting to be rejected. Then, I felt something on my lips.

It was soft, tangy, and slightly salty taste.

It was Katrina's lips. I stood frozen like a statue, which in honesty wasn't that hard to do in the Winter. As she pulled away, Katrina blushed heavily and I was having a mind screw. "If I can't get out of this marriage, then I might admit right now. Despite you being a stalker, I...love you too."

"We better get going now. It's getting really late," Katrina said, with the blush still on her face. All that was going through my mind was a sentence that I kept repeating until I reached my room at the castle. I couldn't believe what she told me, nor could I believe this was reality.

"She said she loved me..."

Now, there's no way in hell am I going to let Gill take her away from me. I am going to get my princess and run into the meadow like that knight *Lochinvar.

No matter what price I have to pay, I will do anything for my princess.

_No_, she is my eternal beauty who outshines the most beautiful maiden of the land of Waffle Island.

**She is my Goddess.**

* * *

**Demi: :3 That was so cute! Katrina-chan, you are so tsundere!**

**Katrina: I am not a tsundere! I am the Mixed Personality Main Character!**

**Demi: You're more of an Innocent Sidekick Character, and your personality is the same of a tsundere.**

**Katrina: At least I'm not the Tough Main Character.**

**Alexa: Why are you bringing me into this? Plus, I've done better in school than you Katrina.**

**Andrew: What about me? What am I?**

**Everyone except Andrew: You're the pervert.**

**Andrew: *Emo corner***

**Demi: Anyways, I felt somewhat content with this story, but I feel like my author's notes are longer than the chapters themselves... Anyways, please **review**!**

**Bonus: At the end of the story, there will be a profile of all the important and unimportant characters with possibly everything on there. That includes best gifts, my own random touches of heart events, and confession scenes. Yes, even Alexa has a confession scene. She is a character, well, not a well known one. I have to admit, it's cute. **

**Alexa: Shut the fuck up! / *Tasers me***

***Lochinvar is a poem that is basically like a fairy tale about a knight in shining armor going to save his fair Ellen from a cowardly man and a laggard in love. I learned this poem in English class. I personally found it ironic that I found this while I was thinking up something for this chapter.**


	16. Reunion of the Hearts

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon nor do I own any references in this chapter.**

**EDIT: I FIXED THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES! I'm sorry if you guys thought it was another chapter! I just fixed the grammar mistakes in this chapter! Please don't be mad at me!**

**All I own are the OCs, the plot, and the craziness in this story.**

**I am having a guest anime character in this chapter, and he loves the one thing I absolutely don't like. Seriously, I just don't like them. :P**

**Warning:**

**Some massive shit is going to go down, and something adorable (I think) somewhere at the end. You can describe it, and whatever you do, do not throw a taser at me.**

***I am trying a new type of POV, and since I love to comment on the characters alot in my story, I am the narrator person. In other words, it's third person. Sorry if it's terrible!**

** It will be a detailed chapter...VERY DETAILED. It is basically important to the story, so read.**

**NO flames are accepted, but a constructive criticism review will do.**

**Demi: *Dancing like in the disco and listening to Colors by Flow on iPod***

**Alexa: You do realize that the story has started, right?**

**Demi: *Doesn't hear her* Buda da da! Da da da da da da. Da do do do do do do do.**

**Alexa: Alright, time to start this thing...**

***Please listen to Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab in this chapter, it helps.**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"All right everybody," Luke announced, "We've got our number one fighter back, now what do we do if the princess is getting married to the prince?" No one was answering that question since the answer was quite obvious that they've already lost, but Luke is an idiot like America on Hetalia. The Harvest Guardians have been trying to set up the plan that Alexa told Katrina, but...they're still deciding on what to do exactly.

"Luke, why can't you realize that the fight is already over, and that Katrina has been already engaged with Gill for nearly a month," Chase said with his usual "I-Don't-Give-A-Shit" tone. With his feet on the table in a lazy ass way, Chase blew away some stray orange hairs as he sighed. "If Miss Midget didn't get poisoned, then we would still have the chance to fight back."

Alexa shot a tired glance at him, "You know, now that we've been with you for nearly over a year, your comments are getting pretty lame." Chase rolled his purple eyes at her, "Still, it's good to tell him he's an idiot for going on about how we've going to win this when we already lost."

"At least, he's actually doing something than doing nothing, Barrette Boy."

"Stop calling me that you little elf!"

"Stop with the short nicknames, and I'll stop calling you Barrette Boy!"

"Aw, geez guys! We're trying to help Katrina by not arguing, and now all we're doing is fighting with each other," Luna pouted as she snuggled into the soft velvet seat. The way that Luna looked was the same as a child who was sent to the corner, except that she looked like Suiseiseki from Rozen Maiden.

"My sweet Katrina must be saved from those behemoths, and you guys are being a bunch of bloody idiots," Andrew said dramatically with roses flying out of him. Everyone besides Alexa sweat dropped at the freaky French and English man-boy. Alexa wondered if it was part of his programming that he acts like that when someone he loves is in danger.

"Hey, listen to me! I think that we should conjure up a superhero using our powers; that would save time and save me time for some more television," Luke hollered. Alexa threw a leek at him, and said, "Luke, don't be stupid."

"Where the hell did you get a leek from," Chase said, backing away from the small woman. She shrugged, "I found one in a gift basket from the villagers, and I learned how to use it as a weapon." His eye just twitched. _I'm friends with a bunch of lunatics. _

Does anyone get the joke in that sentence or is that just me?

* * *

Demi walked into the recording room, and smacked me with a book. "Idiot, we're in a time sensitive writing jazz, and _you're putting your own opinions_? This is getting deducted from your pay!"

"You don't pay me at all," I yelled. Demi rolled her eyes, "Do I look like I care at all? Do your work, or else I'm going to kick you out to the streets!" With that said, Demi slammed the door and I loudly sighed. Alright...

* * *

"Since I'm the big brother of the princess, I declare that it's lunch," Luke said, holding his stomach. Luna hopped out of the room with Luke trailing behind her like a lost puppy, Andrew strutted out, saying, 'My love is calling me to lunch! Move out of the way, peasants!', and Alexa had to drag Chase with her since he refused to eat at a low star restaurant.

"Chase, you work at a restaurant that barely gets any people to eat, and you don't want to try some recipes from the Harvest Goddess kingdom that no cook has ever tasted in their life?"

"I have standards, unlike you who eats crap all the time," Chase countered back.

"If I eat crap, then why did you say that my food tastes good," Alexa retorted.

Chase remained silent after that, and Alexa smirked triumphantly at him.

"Can you guys stop the P.D.A, and just get in the cart already? We're burning daylight," Luke shouted. After they climbed inside the cart, Luke bantered, "You guys have to stop with the constant P.D.A, and agree that you guys like each other."

Chase's face turned slightly red, "W-What makes you think I like her?!"

Luna smiled at his expression while Alexa stared dumbly at them. "What's P.D.A?"

"It stands for public display of affection," Luke sang out, "Chase here might like you, Alexa~"

She rolled her eyes, "You better be joking because that's the worst joke I've ever heard."

Luna said, "Jokes aren't really jokes. They aren't really funny at all, actually."

Luke replied, "Some of them are funny."

"No, Luke. You're the only one who thinks that jokes are funny," everyone else except Andrew chorused in unison.

* * *

"Welcome to the Doughnut Diner! My name is Tina, and how may I help you folks today?"

The waitress was the bubbly and perky girl that most people would define as annoying. Her hair was tied in twin brown ponytails that made her child-like appearance stand out more. Her eyes were big and black like a fish's and she wore a pink serving dress that looked like a night gown.

To make it blunt, think of Maya with brown hair.

"I would like a Strawberry milk with a shortcake," Luna squealed in delight.

"A plate of boiled spinach is fine, and some banana milk," Luke replied cheerfully.

"A bowl of seaweed miso soup, and a cheese sandwich is okay," Andrew said.

"Shark fin soup, and a glass of orange juice," Chase huffed.

"Some chocolate cake for dessert, a glass of hot chocolate, and a plate of spaghetti," Alexa said tonelessly.

The waitress's eyes widen even more at the food selection, and quickly walked into the kitchen. The more time went by, the more Alexa started to bang her head on the table. "Where-is-the-damn-food?" On the last word, she sighed angrily, and started angrily tapping her fingers on the table.

"Calm down, Alexa. Since we ordered a lot of food, I think that the cook may be overwhelmed by the size of the order," Luna said, even though she herself was wondering about the food.

"I'll agree on one thing with the midget, the service is slow in this place," Chase sneered. With that said, it was only five seconds later until the waitress came back with the platter of food. When Chase took the first bite of the meal, a single sentence could describe the meal.

"This tastes like shit!"

He spat out all the pieces of his food onto his bowl, and the cook came out of the kitchen with a tomato in his hands as if he sensed a disturbance in the restaurant. The cook's dark hazel hair and honey colored eyes glared at him with annoyance. Strangely, a stray curl bobbed left and right on the side of his hair. A scowl was spread across his face, and he spoke with an Italian accent.

"What the fuck are you doing, you bastard?!"

Chase glared at him with the same level of annoyance,"I should be asking you the same thing, tomato eater!" Sparks flew between them until one short person from the table stood up and threw a leek at Chase.

"Chase, don't act like an ass, and eat the goddamn food," Alexa told him bluntly with a stoic face. He turned towards her and spat, "You can't force me woman! I have rights!" She rolled her eyes at him, and grabbed the scalding cup of hot chocolate.

"Come over here, and eat the damn food!"

Chase instantly ran past the door outside, and Alexa used her wings to chase after him. Does anyone get that joke as well? Ow, okay! I'll stop making jokes, Demi! Geez...anyways, Chase was laughing in victory as he made his way into the forest. "That girl is too slow for her own good."

Suddenly, he was knocked down and sprawled on his back. His head hit a near by tree, and his eyesight was spinning. When his vision finally focused, Alexa was sitting on his stomach, and in her hand was the dreaded hot chocolate that cooled down from being outside.

How the hell she still had it in one piece, the world will never know.

"Now, drink the damn thing!"

"Never, you demonic thing of nature!"

**"DRINK IT!"**

"No! Anything that has been touched by you is crappy!"

Alexa balled up her fists, and punched his jaw a few times,"Damn you, Barrette boy! You don't even **think** about tasting other people's dishes than your own! If anyone's cooking is tasteless and lifeless, it's your own!"

Chase bonked his head into hers, and scrambled on top of Alexa to keep her from getting the cup. The hot chocolate was rapidly disappearing into the snow, dying it in a mucky brown color. As Chase looked at Alexa, he noticed that her eyes were the same shade as the hot chocolate. With hints of grey mixed in the brown, it had the mystical illusion of warm cocoa.

Without him knowing it, he started leaning into Alexa's face.

"Hey, what are you doing-"

With the sentence left hanging, Chase quickly pressed onto her lips, and kissed her. She was staring at him for one second before trying to get him off. When she tried to say something, the sentences were always cut off by his tongue that tangoed with hers. It tasted like the fruit he adored so much, and had a bittersweet tang of the chocolate that came from her own. They started backing into the tree with the snow falling silently, covering up the ugly color of chocolate that had stained the pure white snow.

Soft moans came from Alexa when he flicked his tongue, and sometimes, Chase moaned when Alexa bit into his lip roughly for dominance. Of course, that didn't work. It just turned Chase on. This continued into the evening until they finally parted. With faces flushed and slightly disheveled gazes, they just stood awkwardly until Alexa went on the offensive.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

Chase couldn't find a reason why he did, and he didn't realize it until it was too late. He just remained quiet at the question until he thought of a smart-ass counter,"Why'd you kiss me back?"

Then, Chase saw something that he was sure no one saw before. Alexa's face turned into a faint pink, and she avoided his gaze. She was blushing at him, and for some strange reason, it made him feel even more awkward. "I don't know, you asshole! You were the one that started it!"

"You followed me into it!"

"If you hadn't done it, and drink the damn chocolate like a man, we wouldn't be fighting!"

"If you didn't force me to drink it, we wouldn't be arguing!"

"If you weren't so up in your man pride, we wouldn't be like this! We would be happy!"

"What are you talking about?! There was never a 'we'!"

When Chase felt something sting his face, he realized Alexa slapped him. She started to run back into the town, and he followed her through the bustling crowd of people. When she ran into the library, he kept running after her. Suddenly, he stood near the forgotten archives of the database. It was a place where all disposed characters were locked up, and left to rot their natural lives in.

How does she know where this was in the first place?

Putting that thought aside, he followed her into the walls of the dark historical lands of Harvest Moon. Alexa slowed her walk as if she wanted to keep Chase in suspense of what she was going to show him. Finally, she stopped and pulled out a manila colored folder that made him freeze in place.

**Alexa**

**[Unlovable Character 2008]**

His eyes widen at the bold print of the folder, and as Alexa opened it, she held it out to him to read. Her chocolate eyes stared at him for a while until he got the hint and began to read the paper.

"Alexa was a starter model for the waitress for the bar until it was decided she was not cute enough, and would turn down many of the male population as a grouchy bitch. She, therefore, deemed unlovable in appearance and her memories had been erased by the game corporation of Harvest Moon. The model itself, however, is missing and if anyone sees where it is, there will be a large sum of money to bring the lost model back for..."

Chase choked out, "Immediate elimination?"

"If an official character with magical power has taken the subject to a different world for unknown reasons, that character is also under violation of error. They, too, will be under elimination."

Chase stared at her unbelieving.

Alexa only nodded until she flipped to the front page. The model was wearing a brown boots with a cadet blue jacket and some black shorts. A brown ponytail was trailing behind her back, and the same eyes gave the impression of her being a snotty brat and a workload to deal with. That was the same outfit she wore when she came to Waffle Island.

When Chase looked at the person whom Alexa was supposed to marry, he didn't want to look at her in the eyes. He didn't want to see, hear, or even know that she was standing right in front of him. The black words were as clear as day, and the yellowed, old paper was taken away from him. Alexa read the words to him almost silently, and he knew why he kissed her.

"The official marriage between Alexa and Chase has been deleted. If the models never come in contact with one another, then they will never feel any emotions towards each other. However, they will not meet the same way they do in the game." She took a short pause.

A sharp pain passed through his skull, and through just a single second, he saw all their memories, their marriage, their kid, and everything in between.

The reason why was...

"Instead, they will either destroy each other or learn to love each other again through an automatic event that determines their relationship status as a couple. If that happens, an error will occur in all worlds, and the system can have a major overload, resulting in breakdown."

He loved her once, and he had a choice to love her again.

"If the marriage character doesn't gain affection from their former lover, the model will, by emotional and physical confirmation, be deemed as unlovable by all."

He didn't want to blow it.

The old paper started to get soaked from the tears that dripped from Alexa's chin. Chase stood there, watching her cry. "I don't know why I'm so unlovable. Just because I'm ugly means I'm unlovable? I just want to be known, and heard. I want to be free and happy like Katrina. Why can't my life be normal? Just why?" The word got squeaked out, and she began to bawl as she fell down on her knees.

"Why can't I be normal for once in my damn life?!"

"Why would you want to be normal?"

Chase knelt down to her.

"Being normal is something that everyone strives for, and for being one of the unknown people, that is the thing that makes you unique." He pulled her up, and he gazed into her tear soaked eyes with the one emotion Alexa has never gotten. "That's one of the things I love about you." Then, he kissed her again, and this time, Alexa didn't push back.

* * *

**Demi: That ending was so goddamn beautiful! Why must third person be so hard to write for me, yet so beautiful to read?!**

**Third Person: I deserve to charge you for the damages you did to me!**

**Demi: Shut up you! I need to cry, and you're ruining the moment! Anyways, I hope you guys felt like crying because I've already cried a river in the recording studio. Join the crying moment, and maybe a **review** in there!**

**See you guys next time!**


	17. Foreboding Ahead

**I do not own Harvest Moon in any shape or form, nor do I won any of the following references in the chapter or story.**

**All I own are the OCs, the plot, the weapons, and ideas.**

**Do not steal, or I will troll among you.**

**Demi: What's up, fellow Harvest Sprites? I'm Demigod1999, and welcome to... the seventeenth chapter of 'Oh My Goddess!' I cannot believe I've made it this far, and I am sorry for the slow update. Since I'm moving to the other side of the world, I have to start packing early since shipping is kinda...slow.**

**Plus, it's not easy sneaking downstairs writing fan fiction while there are other people around. **

**Also, I had to do my Take Action project, and I will admit, I don't like standing in front of people.**

**Be warned, slow updates may happen often.**

**Warning: **

**Pervy connections, what do you expect? It's Gill. XD**

**Songs!**

**Anyways, to the chapter!**

* * *

**Katrina's POV  
**

"Madam, you must wear the dress for your fiance!"

"I would rather wear Anissa's cow stripper **_bikini_** than to wear that! At least Anissa's clothes have more thread, and the thing is barely visible!"

Two of the whorish maid service were trying to get me into a dress, and you can tell one thing from those few sentences above. One of the two had a size D cup, and the other one had a boob size that looked too huge to be real.

I HATE DRESSING UP, **ESPECIALLY** FOR GILL!

By the way, this is my mental diary, and this is what happens daily from the very beginning of my engagement to my **wonderful** husband-to-be, Gillian. If you haven't noticed by now that this story uses a lot of sarcasm, you must have skipped over to the last chapters. Anyways, every morning I must wear the dresses that Gill chooses, and let's just say, he wants me to dress in some pretty messed up clothes. For example, yesterday he wanted me to wear a maid outfit with cat ears.

**CAT EARS!**

Honestly, this isn't a time where one dresses in cat ears and a maid costume, and says,'Nya~ My master!' I was on top of the dresser, vanity, whatever thingy and I was glaring down like a pissed off cat at the evil bitches known as 'Rapide et chaud', which means Fast and Hot in French.

I wonder what those nicknames mean anyways...

I've been forced to take French classes to make the mood more 'sexy' by Gill's orders, as if he had a chance. God, if he thinks he can have his way with me, I'll make sure to tell Andrew, and watch the bloodshed with a troll face.

I wonder if there's popcorn in this place, that way I can enjoy the beating entirely.

"Miss Katrina, if you truly want to wear the bikini of Madame Anissa, then I will gladly get the one that is quite suitable for you," Rapide said with her boobs swaying, as if trying to coax me down with the promise of...you know, **that**. Rapide is the one with the D cup and quite the sex seducer, at least that's what I hear the guards say. She can sleep with five men in a single night, and will do anything to get something she wants, using sex as a first resort.

In my opinion, I instantly hated her because of how she acted. Just like Anissa from only a month ago...

"No, I don't think that will suit her at all, I believe that the dress we picked will suit her much better."

Unlike Rapide, Chaud was quite dumb. Wait,** no.** She was out-of-this-world stupid, and sometimes even I could do the stuff that she screws up all of the time. I think the reason why she hasn't been fired yet is because of her watermelons. Plus, she often sent to Gill's room, and ends up walking back with her clothes all wrinkled. Despite that, she still smiles.

I used to be as oblivious as Chaud, and I paid hell for it. I wonder how long she's been doing this, and I wonder if she's ever going to show any other emotion than smiling. I could see right through her facade, yet I don't do anything to help. I know that I'm gonna do my best to survive in this hellhole, but...those who cannot have the chance to survive will never have the chance to be free.

I wonder if I change my approach to the situation, then maybe I can make a difference.

"I'll come down on one condition, I pick my dress and I do my own hair in whatever way I want to style it. Just brithey'll kinds of hair paint and other stuff, then let me do the rest," I said. They looked at each other, and in a few minutes, they returned with every color of the rainbow in hair paint. Quietly, they exited the room. Slowly, I climbed down from the dresser thingy, and locked the door.

I looked at the mirror with a bottle of purple hair paint, and smirked devilishly, "Try to stop me, Prince Gillian. There's a new generation of people, and we're called the Reject Revolution."

* * *

**An Hour Later...**

"My god! What the hell are you wearing?"

Gill just froze with his jaw on the floor as I shrugged carelessly. My outfit consisted of a black long sleeved shirt with a white vest, and a Purple badge. With the outfit, I wore black jeans with dark navy sneakers. My ebony hair was dyed in with stripes of dark purple, the same aura color that Alexa has.

For some strange reason, I could feel that Alexa is smiling at my rebellious nature.

"Although, it is quite...decent, I suppose."

I could definitely sense the disgust in his voice; this is only the beginning. I have to keep doing what I can to help not only myself, but for others. Nearly watching Alexa die before my eyes made me realize that. Even though, Andrew may have been a royal asshole, but he's changed a lot ever since he got here. Although, there's a weird dark oppressive feeling over him most of the time now.

That feeling disappears when he's with me, but even then, I could feel something evil is over him like the clouds in the sky. "Let's eat some food, I'm hungry," I said, plopping myself down into the seat. As I ate the soup with a loud slurp, Gill glared at me with his nose twitching. When I wiped my mouth with my sleeve, I smirked happily and left him at the table.

"Suck on that bitch," I thought cockily.

I began singing Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars with my hips swaying to the beat. I didn't expect someone to be behind, though. _(Play this song with 2P!Hetalia.)_

"Hello, my Princess."

I jumped a foot in the air, and nearly socked Andrew in the face. His eyes remained unphased by my fist, looking at me for an answer. Awkwardly, I put my arm down, and I heard Andrew chuckle. His green ivy eyes had a spark of joy in them for a second before it vanished into the darkness. He was wearing a thick grey jacket with dark brown boots that were frosted with snow. His blond hair looked really soft... "You really look nice today."

I shyly smiled at him, "Thanks, I'm making something called the Reject Revolution. Since you guys are taking so long, I decided to get off my lazy ass and help."

He started to lean on the wall, and I just stared at him. Andrew looked exhausted. I think when it's winter, he gets tired easily. "Do you wanna get some hot chocolate from the kitchen," I asked him. He shook his head, making his hair shine in the sunlight. "I'm fine, I just need to catch up on my sleep."

"So, how's the others?"

"Alexa and Chase have been trying to find out any laws about keeping someone hostage, and so far, it's not going so well." We remained silent for a moment. The wedding was in a month when spring first comes. God, I am so screwed.

"What were you singing before, I liked it," he said, breaking the silence.

"It's called Runaway Baby."

"That's what Gill should do if he tries to marry you when I'm around."

We laughed to ourselves, and kept talking about everybody else. Andrew visits me during the most unexpected times that I wonder if he's getting more stalkerish. If there's one thing I know about Andrew, he would never lie to me. If he did, then he wouldn't be able to look me in the eye. He's just a sweet person that no one, but Alexa and I know about.

To be honest, if I didn't have my friends with me, I would probably be more insane than I already am.

But, I just have to hope that nothing else will go wrong.

Nothing else will go wrong.

Nothing. At. All.

* * *

Demi: Happy Birthday to ME! Yep, it's my birthday!

I am so sorry about the month long wait, but I was so busy preparing for my birthday that the time slipped through my fingers. However, it's the best birthday I have ever had because for a birthday present from someone, I recieved an ice cream cake.

TWO CAKES!

Did I mention I love cake? Yes, I do.

Although, the first time when I thought the cake was out, it wasn't laid out. Do you want to know what I said?

"THE CAKE WAS A LIE!"

Yep, I am so happy for using the right definiation for that. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and see you next time.


	18. You Dummy!

**I do not own Harvest Moon!**

**Hey guys, I've been gone for a while, but I guess I should explain that. I'm moving to the other side of the world, so I've been busy with school, the house, and pretty much my homework. Exams are coming up next week, so that makes it even worse. Don't worry, I'll do my best to get to a computer as fast as possible.**

* * *

**Chase's POV**

Ever since that emotional time in the library, things have been awkward between Alexa and me. For one thing, she completely ignores me, even when I call out her name and annoy her. Just this once, I want her to call me Barrette Boy, so I know she doesn't hate me. I was in the moment, and my body acted along to my head. Also…it's kind of hard to not look at her.

She's rather pretty in a tomboy-ish way with a secret sweet tooth for chocolate. (I found that out when I saw her eating chocolate every meal while working for a way to help Katrina out of her marriage.) Other than that, when the light glints of her brown eyes, she looks like a child who's lost her way. **(1)**

"Chase?"

My eyes snapped open. Alexa was sitting next to me, concentrating on the book of law and order she found earlier. I closed my eyes again, thinking that I was probably going insane. That sounded like-

"Chase, did ya hear me, or what?"

"Alexa, are you talking to me," I said towards the girl who was still ignoring me.

Suddenly, I felt a tug on my left sleeve. The little girl who was speaking had the same colored hair, face, and eyes as Alexa. On her shoulders was a backpack the size of her own body. I wonder how she could carry all that on her small body.

The only thing different about her was that she was five or six; I'm not good at guessing people's ages.

"Alexa…is that you?"

She rolled her eyes at me childishly, "Of course dummy! I'm the only one who's able to help you now!"

Yep, that's Alexa. Only she doesn't curse as much, and she's shorter, although that's much of a change.

"Wait, how you're here when you're supposed to be reading over there," I countered.

"Time freeze, you dummy! It happens a lot nowadays since this world is completely bonkers."

When she saw my blank expression, she overly dramatically sighed, "Listen. I know you like the older me." It sounded weird coming from a five year old. "However, she can be, or I act a tiny bit cold towards people if they try to get close to me." My brain started to click some things together.

"She's a tsundere?"

Little Alexa looked at me strangely, "What the banana monkey **(2)** is a soon dairy?"

I forgot for a moment that I was talking to a five year old, "It's someone who's cold towards others, and turns nicer later on." Nodding her head, she held up her arms to me.

"Lift me up, please."

Following her request, I noticed that she was wearing a pink dress with red bows in her hair, a something that Alexa would normally never wear. Turning her body towards me, she snuggled into my chest. "You're so warm like ! You're orange too!"

" ?"

She struggled getting off her backpack, but she pulled out a stuffed orange lion that looked well-taken care of. Little Alexa gave a huge smile with one of her teeth missing, "This is ! He's my lion that my padre gave me for my birthday. So, when's your birthday?"

I gave her a strange look. That was a random turn of events. "It's Spring 23."

She started to giggle at my response. I just sat there, waiting for her to stop. When she finally stopped, she just smiled softly at me, "2+3=6."

"Isn't it 5?"

"No, silly dummy. It's _seis_, six!"

Little Alexa just snuggled with her stuffed lion and me until the sound of the clock rang out. It was exactly six o'clock. "Chase, can you promise me something before I leave," Little Alexa cooed out with her eye lids drooping.

"What is it?"

"Tell older me I said hello."

"Alright, but I don't know what she'll say."

"Are you really doubting me? You really are a big dummy," she pouted, finally drifting off to sleep. Alexa, the older one, started to move again, and the little girl disappeared into thin air. "God, how long have I been here?"

"Alexa, can I talk to you for a minute," I said looking at her. Getting up from her chair, she continued to ignore me. "I wonder what I can eat for tonight…"

"Alexa," I grabbed her wrist, and she finally looked at me in the eyes.

"You have one minute to tell me what you want. Start talking."

"I really like you, Alexa. I really do. I'm just as awkward as you when it comes to this stuff."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"An angel told me. Anyways, can you at least talk to me about this? I know all this stuff is really pressuring you, but I want to help. You can't take on the world without some help. So, I want to be that person who'll be with you until the last breath."

It was quiet for a while in the room, and the silence was rather ominous. Finally, Alexa spoke.

"Alright, but if you try to pull any funny tricks on me Barrette Boy, and I'll tasershock your ass to Mt. Gelato."

I couldn't help, but laugh at her comment. Typical Alexa. Oh wait.

"By the way, Little Alexa says hello."

She gave me a questioning look before shaking her head at me. "Whatever, Barrette Boy." I could see a small smile creeping on her lips before we walked out hand-in-hand.

_Yeah, an angel told me._

* * *

**Demi: I'm a love killer. I'm a killer~**

**Oh, sorry. Uh, just singing Killer by The Ready Set. Love that song, but uh…what's up? Anyways, sorry for the slow update. I'm just tired most of the time now. Hope you guys can wait for the next chapter. Can you figure out what Little!Alexa meant?**

**(1)Oh the irony in that sentence XD**

**(2) Um...It actually means something similar to uh... apes and their...yeah...**

**Hope to see you guys again!**


	19. A Glimpse Into a Womanizer's Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon nor do I own anything besides the OC characters, plot, or anything comedic. I hope you enjoy the chapter after such a long time.**

**Tis is a great day to write a chapter for all you gals and guys. I've got a five day weekend, and before I go on Relaxation Mode, I'm gonna give you a major Third POV chapter into the mind of the bastard Gill.**

***I notice that no matter how old they are, they never seem to die unless they're already programmed like that. Just to give you a heads up.**

**Warning: It is kinda creepy.**

* * *

**Third POV**

"Such an annoyance for this woman to be alive, I thought that you've taken care of her?"

The cold and apathetic voice made the room go down a few degrees in temperature as Prince Gill shuffled around in his fancy black tux hand-made by the best tailors in the country (if you could think of Waffle Island as a country). He, a man that certainly enjoyed being the hedonist he was, could never understand how the man he served under oath could be so...sadistic towards others. Despite his accomplice's obvious power and rank, Gill would rather cut the eye of him, rather than Alexa.

It was **that** bad.

"My lord...if I were to kill her immediately, then the thing might have grown stronger." If Gill were to say something unsavory to his Lord's ears, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty.

"However, instead of it weakening, you gave it a last hope. Hope...the very thing that may overthrow my empire. That word is nothing, but a bunch of bullshit covered up in comforting lies. The only way that you can win a war is to discover your enemies weaknesses, manipulate them to the point of their existence is nothing, and finally, **kill them!**"

_**"Kill them."**_

Those words seemed to vibrate in the freezing room, and Gill could not help, but to cringe at the echoing voice that had been forever etched into the back of his mind. Ever since he was a little boy, Gill has had the ability to see the Harvest Sprites until the Mother Tree died.

That's when all life was lost on the island. No person had ever smiled as brightly as they did when the Mother Tree had lived. The sky was brighter, the air was crisp, and the world just seemed so perfected, as if the past terrible wars had never even touched it.

However, that had changed in the past ten years. Ten years of his life just pasted by without him noticing it, and suddenly a young woman, who was remarkably the same age as him, had arrived with a dream to revive the already doomed island. A dream that was a fantasy to all others who have tried, but failed.

Slowly, but surely, the island was revived, and finally, Gill could smile again for this woman was the shining light that Waffle Island needed to keep going. Gill had fallen in love with the young heroine like in a story book; how could he not?

With her brave and fearless attitude about the challenge of restoring the islands, not to mention her simple, yet elegant looks, she gained the greatest prize of them all: the heart of the Mayor's son. When he had told her the words he had been meaning to say, she had accepted them with a shining smile. The very next day, they were married, and by the mark of the third year, they had an intelligent child that had his brains and her looks.

However...that was not the end of the story.

The morning Gill had woken up, he was surprised to see himself at his father's mansion. The thing that surprised him the most was that he was the exact same age as he was three years ago when he had met his wife. Looking outside his bedroom window, he nearly had a heart attack. Everything had reverted back to normal as it was when the rainbows weren't restored. The Tailor's shop was completely empty, not one single trance of human life found anywhere.

At first, Gill thought he was just hallucinating. He was exhausted most of the time ever since his father retired to the sister island of Waffle Island, and left him the responsibility of mayor. When he went to his usual work station, the door revealed a comforting sight. His beautiful wife was the same as she had always been, his sunshine to his gloomy day.

Unfortunately, she did not even notice him, for when she first spoke to him since entering the room, she said the three words that broke his heart.

"Who are you?"

For a minute, Gill was stunned, and tried to form a sentence, but no words came out. He thought that she was having one of her mind-lapses again. **(1)**

"Ah! I have to go! I guess I'll talk to you later!"

The year came and went in a flash, and indeed did she come back to Gill. They did all the same activities together, and once again, they married. It happened over and over and over until it became so natural for Gill that he had never noticed how blank and dull his voice came out to his beloved whenever he spoke. There was no emotion whatsoever behind his words, they were just a hollow shell of the feelings he once bore.

She still kept coming back to hear the same old lines he had said to her just the day before, and finally, he seen a sight that broke his last piece of sanity on the night of their first wedding anniversary.

The image that had caused him to do the final change in his never ending cycle of life.

It was the sight of his wife and that idiotic carpenter's son, doing the things that only he, her damn husband, was allowed to do. With the sounds of her that he had ever heard during his time with her were louder and laced with excitement than she was with him.

Finally when the two of them were done, his beloved wife had tried to reason with him that it was a misunderstanding, a choice that she wholeheartedly regrets. Staring at her soft and tearful brown eyes, he gave her a pure face of hatred, anger, and most of all, betrayal.

"Why don't you give your excuses to someone else? I'm not taking any of them from a whore."

After he had left her standing at the doorway, he had heard her crying out to him to come back to her. Her words meant nothing to him now. She was nothing, but a deceitful whore that for the past repeating years of his life that he had been pleasing to her just because of his pure blinding love for her. It all came crashing down on him that this might have been happening for years, unbeknownst to him.

The sound of a somewhat familiar voice broke his concentration.

"So, you've figured something out Blondie?"

Anissa was wearing a cat-themed slutty outfit that sent chills down his spine as well as a satisfying feeling that he had with his wife. However, this Anissa was giving him a rather flirty look, and he had never really noticed that she had more than a C cup. From her usual outfit, it looked like an A or B, to be fairly honest.

"What do you mean," he said harshly, although he had the same bright red color of his prized tomatoes.

"I meant, that your wife was a slut from the beginning. What do you think happens when you're out for the day, and she's home alone by herself when she's done with work? Haven't you noticed her acting strange for the past few cycles?"

There were several times that did, in fact, happen. Once, they had their wedding night on hold since Gill had taken until midnight to return home. He saw his wife in deep sleep with some strange white substance that he had believed was frosting from their wedding cake that sat in the fridge.

"Now, I've got a message from my Lord himself that you needed some encouragement, and sent me. So, do you want to ask what it is, or wanna get down to business right now?" Without even thinking, that was the final thing Gill had remembered before waking up in his bed with the Sleeping Slut.

By the time he woke up, it was late in the afternoon. He didn't even remembered the date, nor year. Not that it even mattered anymore. Hs life was a mess with no sight of the future, and after what it felt like eternity, Anissa woke up with a shining glitter in her red eyes.

"Hm. That was actually pretty good last night."

"Don't remind me," Gill said, burying his head in his hands.

As the days went on, Gill became progressively the thing he was today: a mother fucking womanizer.

Soon, Gill and Anissa had become friends with benefits, and caused Waffle Island to remain as it once was, a soon-to-become wasteland. He had learned all about the supernatural as a child with his sight, and exceeded through the ranks as the First in Command, the right hand man to the King.

That was only a week after he returned to Waffle Island to file some paperwork he had to do. After all, he had to do something other than to sleep around all day.

Gill's father had actually begged his son to file some paperwork, and of course, Gill had accepted since he was still the prissy upstate boy he was, just less civilized.

**Gill's POV (A Few Chapters Back)**

When I had been carrying probably two tons of paper in my sadly not muscular arms to the City Hall when they all flew into the air as a young woman crashed into me. She was rather shot, probably four feet and something inches. Her dark brown hair was tied up in a pony tail, and her clothes looked a bit burnt. The look on her face when she saw me was a mixture of disgust and annoyance.

What the hell did I ever do?

At the same time, black haired woman gasped, squealed, and charged at me with hearts that sprang right out of her eyes. I saw my life flash right before my eyes, and it was not a good thing to see. The next moment, the short ponytailed woman took out her weapon, **_(Is that a taser?!)_** and threw it at the crazed lunatic.

"What just happened," I said finally regaining my shock.

Flashing out a police badge, she replied, "I saved you from a crazy woman that tried to make me go shopping with her."

"..."

Turning her back at me, she started dragging the burnt body and finally, I found my voice.

"What are your names?"

Facing me with her brown eyes in annoyance, "My name's Alexa, but you can call me Allie or Axe. This is Katrina." Her body started to twitch, and I heard her say, "Gill..."

"Well! I hope for you to watch out for yourself because you just met one of your fan girls," she said with a cheerful smile and left me thinking, "Oh crap. This day just gets better and better."

**End of Gill's POV**

Now, that the wedding date was so close, Gill only had a week to be by himself before he commits himself to another marriage that will end up terribly wrong. There was only one important event that week that really mattered to him, and he would personally attend it, just in a different person.

For now, he was John Smith **(2)**, an average photographer that came in from a near-by island that was actually where his father was originally retired to until his life went south.

The groom looked incredibly nervous with his tie slightly crooked, and his dark hair was slightly messy. The two obvious signs of sex, and yet this ceremonial event is still going on. The bride was almost a mirror image of his beloved wife, and it made him think about the things he had ever done.

At the after party, it was average. Simple, yet elegant style that made every single detail pop out with astonishing results. That was when he had heard someone call out his name. "Gill? Is that you?"

He had met the brown eyes that had glittered in tears on the night he left her standing in the doorway. Her short, spiky hair was slightly longer to her shoulders, and she was wearing a long white dress that made her look like she was the one getting married. He had looked at her with a sigh, "How'd ya know it was me?"

She crossed her arms, and huffed childishly, "Dumb ass, I can see through magic remember? Savior of the island? Does that ring a bell to you?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I've heard it a million times, sweetheart."

Sitting down in the chair next to him, she whispered softly, "Heard you were getting married again. Who's the lucky bride?"

"Her name's Katrina, and it wasn't my choice to marry her. It was his idea."

Her eyes flickered back at him sadly,"Couldn't you just break your deal with him? I mean, you could return to normal and live a life that isn't controlled by someone like him." Her calloused hand floated over his own, and they remained silent for a while.

It wasn't until they announced it was time for dancing that they both moved again. "Hey, wanna dance," she said, pointing towards the dance floor. Shrugging his shoulders, they did a slow song, and it once again became awkward.

"You know, I've changed ever since you left me."

Gill felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. He slightly tighten his grip on her shoulder, but still remained silent. She paused before speaking again,"I know it can't be possible, but if you want get to together one last time before you get married next week..."

"...I don't know."

For once, Gill had no idea if he should accept her offer, or deny it.

He didn't want to go back to the pathetic state he was before when he solely relied on her 'caring' support, nor did he want to leave without leaving her one final gift.

"Please, Gill. I just want to be with you one last time..."

Her arms circled around his neck, and his arms went around her petite waist. "Please..."

He couldn't argue with her.

"Alright. If you really want to, but if you tell anyone, I swear..."

She led him out of the room, and she devilishly at him, "Don't worry sweetie. Besides, after that, we can do whatever the fuck we want right?"

"Whatever you say, Angela."

* * *

**This entire chapter was typed on the iPad on a writing app, and I just have to say, it is awesome! Not only I do I find it much easier than typing this on a normal notebook page, but also they have cool features that allows for more impressive works of literature.**

**Demi: Hi guys! Well, I guess it wasn't that crazy, but at least the part about Gill is cleared up...mostly...I think. Anyways, as always, please enjoy the rest of your day!**

**(1) Don't you ever play a game, and leave it alone for a while until you finally play again to forget what the hell you were doing before? I do that a lot nowadays.**

**(2)The stereotypical name for an American. I couldn't think of a better name than that. XD**

**P.S.:Do you get the pun with Angela's Savior Bell thing?**


	20. Not Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, nor do I own the songs, or references used in the chapter ahead. The only thing I own is the plot, and OC characters. **

**Demi: Time for the show to go on! I hope you guys enjoy this one! I did :3**

**jocie hm lover: Gill was constantly falling in love with Angela, making him want her again and again. Thus creating the major Gill fanbase. However, the two never lasted more than a few years since you (the players) kept restarting the game to make more game files. At the same time, Gill was blinded by his love for Angela since no one likes the nerdy boy, in his opinion. Each time the game restarted, the more bland and less loving his words would be, (Something that happens when you pick the same character over and over again .) slowly turning him into the person he is today, which was how he got Katrina to 'date' him. *Look a few chapters back to understand. One night when working over time, he saw Luke and Angela making love to one another, thus crushing his faith in love. Angela was left a little heartbroken, but Gill later sleeps with Anissa who finally transforms him into the person whom we all hate. At the end, he goes to his ex-wife's sister's wedding (that's a mouth full), so he could observe the boring traditions of weddings since he never wanted to get married again, posed as a photographer. He decided to have a one night stand with his wife since he still loved her.**

**Demi: Whoa, that is freaking long! *sweatdrops* This is why I don't explain stuff that happens in my stories. It takes too long. This is NOT the end! There is more to this!**

* * *

**Katrina's POV **

_**~(Tetris- Amazing remix by unrl)~**_

I was resting in the bedroom just waiting for my maid to come, and escort me to the church. It was time to get married to the prince of the kingdom, but this wasn't the ending I wanted. I wanted my family and friends to be there, not a bunch of angry fan girls and false smiles. I never wanted this to happen, but I can't turn back now.

I just have to hope that my friends will come and save me.

Staring into the mirror, I gazed into the copper orbs that have gained a sense of maturity. My long ebony black hair was painfully pulled by several booby pins, making it curl up around my ear lobes. My classic white dress was just above my feet since my new found discovery of high heels being in this universe. Anyone who saw me would compliment me in how well-mannered I'd become over the weeks, minus the activities I've been recently doing.

…

…

"Goddess, I hate being mature! It sucks donkey balls!"

Every single day was the same on repeat. Get up in the morning, go eat breakfast, go wherever the hell I wanted, and when I was finished, go back to the castle before the 'evil' people of the night come out. They weren't all that bad, although some of them can be a bit creepy, some of them are really nice. They made some bad decisions in their life, making them the way they are today. For one, Selena may act snobby, but she isn't as bad as the game tells you. Her parents wouldn't let her go off into the world, so Selena left on her own to make her way into the spotlight.

How she got to the streets is a completely irreveant story, but the basic idea is don't judge something by its cover. In my case, it's both metaphorically and literally, sadly enough. Looking back into the mirror, I strapped the poisoned dagger on my right leg. Yeah I kept the damn thing, don't judge. Listen, if you were getting married to Gill, wouldn't you want to keep a weapon close by?

Yeah, I thought so.

"Miss Katrina, are you ready?"

I breathed in, and opened the door to the maid. She looked familiar. Her spiky brown hair reached down to When I made the connection, she covered my mouth.

"Please don't tell anyone about this."

My brain thought of a plan. A plan that might backfire on me and get my ass into this dress again, but it's better than no plan at all.

"I've got a question for you."

* * *

"_Guys, do we have everything?"_

"_Yeah. Don't worry Chase. If there's one thing I won't allow, it's someone getting married to a jackass."_

"_That's so like you Alexa, and do you mind scooting over a bit? I'm kinda clausaphobic."_

* * *

**Third POV**

The light coming from the windows made the flickering candles shine brighter with a creepy aura that made everyone quiet. No one dared to defy the quiet and peaceful ceremony.

Although, this wasn't exactly a peace treaty…sort of.

The bride walked inside the church with a slow antagonizing pace that rivaled a snail. The groom was giving her the devil's eye, but of course, she was allowed to do whatever. She walked much more slowly as her groom continued to glare at her. Her white veil was covering her eyes, making it impossible to see through it. Anyone with eyes could see that this wasn't really a romantic love story wedding, but it was the type of wedding that had an awkward feeling with a heavy amount of smashing the other person's face in.

Suddenly, the doors opened to a familiar song that made the bride laugh out loud.

_**~(Gangnam Style by PSY)~**_

Standing at the entrance was the Harvest Guardians with Andrew dressed in a fancy black tux like a normal bridegroom would wear. Then again, this is Andrew we're talking about. Walking down the aisle in a random dance formation that made several people dance as well. Soon, the priest started to dance along in the mood to groove. Gill was beyond pissed, but was unconsciously starting to nod his head to the beat. He never noticed a maid dancing away towards the exit.

Once the song was over, Andrew started cart wheeling away back to who-knows-where. Who knew that he could do that?! The ceremony started again, and when the wedding was over, Gill lifted the veil and gaped. He quickly closed his mouth, and forcefully kissed his new wife before dragging her off somewhere. Geez, people these days are so impatient.

* * *

**Katrina's POV**

While I was being carried by Andrew, I couldn't help but, notice how he held me. At first, I thought it was ridiculous how he suggested it, but I needed to cover my face from the public. Snuggling against chest, I thought,_ "He's gotten more buff…"_

My cheeks must have been red since I heard Andrew chuckle.

"How's it like down there?

"Shut up."

We stopped right in front of Alexa's house, making me raise an eyebrow. "Why are we here? I thought you were taking me to the base." He gave me a playful smirk, "My love, do not judge the cover of this establishment. Look inside." Placing me on the ground like a gentleman, I started to walk inside with Andrew right behind me. A bright light nearly blinded me as I was forced to sit down.

"What the heck? What are you-?"

Suddenly, a song started playing.

~(Marry You by Bruno Mars)~

It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

My cheeks turned into fire as Andrew continued singing.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,  
No one will know oh oh oh,  
Oh, come on, girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl.

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun, girl.

He gave me a look. I never realized how this song was so similar to my life here. Geez, he sure knows how to win a girl over.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

_[x2:]_  
Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby.

Oh, it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

My eyes were glued to the floor while Andrew knelt on one knee. A little velvet box as in his hand. Opening it up, I looked up a little to see something weird about the ring. The ring itself was a copper color with a golden yellow topaz **(1)** in the center with smaller tourmaline **(2)** surrounding it. I took a closer look, and gasped.

"It's a yellow diamond? How did you make it?"

Giving me a smile, he responded, "Remember how I made the Lapis Lazuli? Well, I've been working on this for a few weeks, and I've already sang this, but uh, I really love you Katrina. I really do, a-and I really want to marry you."

I could feel tears streaming down my face, but before I could answer, a random taser flew out of nowhere and Andrew fainted.

Right when he proposed to me.

RIGHT. THERE. IN. FRONT. OF ME.

"Dammit Alexa! You didn't wait for me to respond!" As Alexa came out of a broom closet, wait… HOLY CRAP, CHASE WAS IN THERE! Were they… Oh my goddess…

"I don't freaking care! You cry, he dies!"

"I was crying tears of freaking joy, something that I haven't done in a while thank you very much!

The verbal fight lasted into the night, and in the end, when Andrew finally woke up, he woke up to see me wearing the engagement ring.

* * *

**Demi:…I never noticed how much romance was implied in this story. I guess I cracked under pressure. Damn the fangirl side is winning. **

**WHY!.**

**I really need to buff up. Anyways, listen up. **

**I'm going to be working my butt off with graduation practice, and in a few more weeks, I'm moving. I seriously hate it how I have no freaking summer vacation at all. They had their summer vacation while I was still in school. Excuse me while I go in the corner and cry…. **

**I know I'm gonna screw up this fanfiction like Stupid Cupid….**

**(1) The real name for this is color-treated diamonds.**

**(2) Tourmaline are one of the birthstones you can get in October, the usual color for these are watermelon red and are shaped to look like them as well.**


End file.
